BRASS MONKEYS
by Silvertayl 57
Summary: After the events in Cheyenne, the brothers need some down time, but are soon drawn into a hunt in Bangor, Maine. Ancient spell work is being used to kill. Can they stop the culprit before they or others meet the same fate. An indepth summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**BRASS MONKEYS**

_A Supernatural Story by: Silvertayl_

**Disclaimer:**

All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:**

Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!**

This story has been floating around in my twisted mind after some time ago I came across an old brass ornament of the 3 wise monkeys that my mum had put away in the back of a cupboard years ago. So I shined up the brass monkeys and built this story around them. They now have pride of place on top of my TV and will remain there and never shoved back in the cupboard, ever again.

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Story Summary:**

In the aftermath of events in Cheyenne. Sam takes Dean to Bobby's to recuperate and for some much needed down time away from angels, demons and the threat of the looming apocalypse. A mysterious death in Bangor, Maine garners their interest. Arriving in Bangor they find the body count is rising. It appears someone is using some ancient spell work and a brass ornament of The Three Wise Monkey's to murder.

What is the connection between the victims? Can the culprit be found and stopped before more people meet the same fate? Or will the brothers become the next victims?

**Chapter Notes: **

Here we go again, folks. Welcome to chapter 1 of Brass Monkeys.

This first chapter contains my take on how I think Sam would have reacted if he overheard the conversation between Dean and Castiel in the hospital at the end of: On the Head of a Pin.

"_**If we do not hear, see, or speak evil, we ourselves shall be spared all evil."**_

_(A 17__th__ century Japanese religious principal)_

**Chapter 1**

_**Cheyenne, Wyoming**_

Sam pressed his back against the wall beside the open door of Dean's hospital room. Out of sight of the two occupants but still able to hear their quietly spoken but intense conversation.

Dean's vocal chords damaged from the intubation and Alistair's hand around his throat giving his usual deep voice a much huskier, rougher tone. "Is it true... did I break the first seal... did I start all this?"

A hesitation before Castiel's answer. "Yes... when we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we fought our way to get to you before you-"

Dean interrupted. "So I started the apocalypse?"

Cas picked up where he had left off. "And we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there then?"

"It's not... blame that falls on you Dean, It's fate. The righteous man who begins it, is the only one who can finish it."

_Could this be true?_ Of course it's true. _Cas had no reason to lie, he wouldn't, he's an angel for God's sake. Dean had broken the first seal in hell, he had begun the downfall of mankind, life as we know it. He was there in hell because of me, because he sold his soul for me, to bring me back from the dead. He was on the edge before, hanging by his fingernails and this... this will push him over he'll lose his grip he will never be able to deal with this knowledge and it's my entire fault, all of it. _

"Bull." Dean's forceful expletive reached into Sam's reverie and brought Sam back to the conversation between the angel and his brother. What had Cas said to evoke the one word outburst.

"I don't.. Dean they don't tell me much... I know our fate rests with you."

"Well then you guys are screwed."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds.

The next words Sam heard from Dean were filled with a quiver of emotion and tears.

"I can't do it Cas; it's too big Alistair was right, I'm not all here. I'm... I'm not," his voice hitching on the next words, "I'm not strong enough. I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else, it's not me."

Dean's heart wrenching confession caused Sam's breath to catch in the lump of emotion lodged in his throat. He leaned his head back against the wall pressed his palms flat against the cool surface and closed his eyes. _I'm not strong enough._ _I said the same words to Dean, after the siren attack. But now Dean believes it._

Never had Sam heard his brother sound like this so vulnerable, sad and defeated. This revelation that Dean had been responsible for breaking the first seal was going to destroy and break his brother's indomitable spirit as nothing that had gone before had been able to.

Sam knew the hurtful, vicious words he had said to Dean after the siren's attack a couple of weeks earlier had started the destruction of the carefully erected walls Dean had built around his already damaged soul. And this, this would bring them down the rest of the way. Those soul destroying words replayed in his head as he pressed himself harder against the wall.

_**Ten days earlier**_

_Dean's voice held a note of barely restrained rage. "We used to be in this together, we used to have each other's backs." _

"_Okay fine, you wanna know why I didn't tell you about Ruby and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her Dean," a look of hurt flickered in Dean's eyes for a moment and was gone, "you're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are, stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near." Sam said his lips pulled into a sneer._

"_That's crap." Dean barely got the words out before Sam continued._

"_You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, whining about all the souls you tortured in hell, boohoo."_

_All hell had broken loose when the tight reign Dean had on his anger snapped and he hurled the knife that only a minute before he'd held at Sam's throat. Sam ducked to his right avoiding the deadly missile. The siren had sat serenely on the edge of one of the beds as they had fought, waiting to see who would be the victor. The brothers fought both using the fighting skills their father had taught them, evenly matched until Sam hit Dean with a vicious right uppercut sending him through a screen just inside and to the right of the door. Before Dean could recover Sam advanced on his fallen brother his tone determined. "You're not standing in my way... anymore."_

_Dragging Dean up by the front of his jacket slamming his back against the door jam, Sam hit Dean twice more before Dean fisted his hands in the back of Sam's jacket turning them around so Sam's back was against the door. They were both breathing hard. Dean fell back a few paces then rushed at Sam crash-tackling him through the door of their hotel room. Sam lay stunned on the flattened door as Dean broke the emergency glass and hefted the fire axe into his hands. The siren stepped out of room around Sam and looked down at him then up at Dean._

"_Do it, do it for me Dean." He said. _

"_Tell me again how weak I am Sam huh, how I hold you back?"_

_As Dean raised the axe to strike at his brother Bobby was there, he stopped the swing of the axe plunging a bronze dagger in and out the flesh of Dean's upper arm, Dean cried out in shocked pain dropping the axe. Realizing his game was up the siren made a dash for the end of the hallway. Sam cried out. "No no?" Knowing what Bobby was about to do._

_Ignoring Sam plea and with accuracy and skill born of years of practice Bobby had hurled the dagger covered in Dean's blood into the __center__ of the sirens __back. The siren staggered forward a few paces before collapsing onto carpet of the hall. And__ just like that the spell was broken. The brother's released from the tight grip the siren held over their words and actions. Sam pushed himself up and back against the wall his legs on the flattened door gulping in mouthfuls of air. He looked from the now dead siren and Bobby standing over the body to Dean who was leaning against the wall above him clutching at the knife wound the axe at his feet now forgotten. The look in his eyes a mixture of confusion, hurt and pain both physical and mental._

_**Present**_

All was quiet in the room now. Sam thought he had heard the now familiar flap of wings, which meant Cas was gone, somewhere... wherever the hell he went when he did that disappearing thing. Sam was beginning to hate that as much as he knew Dean did.

_How can I face Dean now? Knowing what I now know what I heard, wasn't meant to hear. How could I have said those things to him, even with the siren's poison guiding my tongue. _

Sam had told Dean afterwards that he hadn't meant any of it. Dean had said. "_Yeah me too." _

"_Okay, so... so we're good?" Sam had ventured._

Dean inhaled. _"Yeah we're good." _Then had shot a quick sidelong look at Sam_._

Sam had nodded.

Sam should have seen it; the way Dean had looked at him after that kept him at a distance not literally it was a distance emotionally. A distance that spoke volumes with no words actually spoken, which said they were so not good.

He had to make it right somehow he had to make up for his part in the downfall of his brother, but how?

Plucking up the courage to walk through the door to face his brother without revealing what he now knew Sam pushed away from the wall took a deep breath and with what he hoped was a neutral look on his face he entered the room.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Dean tasted the saltiness of his tears as they trickled down his face and into his mouth; he turned his head on the pillow away from Cas. "Find someone else it's not me."

The pristine white cotton of the pillow slip absorbing more tears that continued to flow unabated from his stinging, gritty eyes. A minute later Dean heard the now familiar but so annoying flap of wings and felt the kiss of cool air on his cheek. Cas had gone. Although minutes earlier Dean had forcefully said to him. "_Hey don't you go disappearing on me you son of a bitch." _He was glad the angel was now gone and hadn't borne witness to the whole pathetic spectacle of his emotional breakdown. Dean wasn't convinced Cas was completely immuneto the emotions of this waste of space useless lump of human flesh he had dragged out of hell.

Replaying in his head the information Alistair had so enjoyed passing on.

"_Had your pop on my rack for close to a century."_

"_You can't stall forever." Dean countered._

"_John Winchester made a good name for himself, a hundred years… after each session… I… I'd, I'd make him the same offer I made you, I'd put down my blade If he'd pick one up."_

_Dean didn't want to hear this… or maybe he did? "Just give me the demon's name Alistair?" _

"_But… he said nein, each and every time, damned if I couldn't break him, pulled out all the stops, but John he was made of something unique, the stuff of hero's. And then came Dean, hmm, I thought I was up against it again, but daddy's little girl he broke, he broke in thirty, err just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh Dean?" _

Alistair was right he was the weak one who had broken after only thirty years in hell, and his dad had held out for a hundred_? Thank God he's not here to see my failure as the son he believed me too be and the brother Sam deserved. _

A short time after that; Alistair spewed forth more, along with blood, rock salt and holy water from the lips of the poor bastard he was possessing.

"_It is written… that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break!"_

_Sam is right. I am too weak, too scared. He is stronger, smarter a better hunter than me. I am holding him back maybe he's better off without me? Maybe his hunting with Ruby and without me is the best thing for him and the world; I'm a waste of space._

Dean's eyes were dry and his emotions under control when a short while later Sam walked in.

"Hey." Dean said as Sam stood in the doorway. Dean's bruised eyes looked strangely moist. The cut across the bridge of his nose looked raw and open.

"Hey." Sam replied keeping his tone light. Dean thought he seemed uncomfortable, ill at ease almost like he wanted to say something. _Something other than just 'hey'. _His eyes scanned Dean's face but failed to meet Dean's eyes. _Maybe he's come to say goodbye?_

Sam looked at his brother's cut and bruised face his eyelids plum colored and swollen, courtesy of the Alistair/possessed man's knuckles the fingertip shaped bruises from Alistair's fingers looked like fingerprints on Dean's throat and were clearly visible from where he stood, but he was unable to meet Dean's eyes nervous what he would see there.

He crossed the room and sat in the chair he had barely left since Dean had been here, on the opposite side of the bed from where Castiel had sat minutes ago. "So how you feelin' kiddo?" _He sounds so much like dad. Why didn't I see it before? Sam is more like dad than I'll ever be; ever hope to be. _Sam's hazel eyes finally met his. "You look better."

"I'm better… at least I'm awake, I'll be glad to lose this thing," Dean said adjusting the nasal cannula, then added, trying to sound like his old cocky self, "so?"

"So… I've been thinking." Sam said dropping his eyes to the bed.

"'Bout what?" Dean said, trying to sound casual, but his heart was thumping with anticipation of Sam's next words.

"About, you and me and hunting." _Just as I thought._

"Okay, so what's goin' on in that freaky head of yours?." Dean's stomach clenched with dread. _Here it comes... he's going to tell me he's going his own way and leaving his big disappointment, loser brother behind. And I'm going to let him go._

"We should chill out for awhile; take some down time, get a little r and r." Sam looked back up at Dean's battered face and saw surprise written across his expressive features, his brows drawn together not in a frown but in... confusion? "Get away from the angels, demons and the whole damned apocalypse… what do think?"

_This… this wasn't what I expected. _Dean noted Sam's hopeful look and it looked genuine. "What do I think?"

Sam watched Dean closely not realizing he was holding his breath, waiting for Dean to tell him he didn't want to be anywhere near him. And then Dean smiled for the first time in weeks, saying. "Sounds good Sammy, I could use some down time, we both could, so what do you have in mind, Disneyland, Grand Canyon, Mardi Gras maybe?"

Sam let out his pent up breath and returned Dean's smile.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

_**Bangor, Maine (late evening of the next day)**_

With a glance at her sleeping husband Pauline Newton pushed the bed covers back stood from the bed pulled on her robe over her pajamas; slipped her feet into her fluffy open-back slippers and tiptoed out of the bedroom she made her way along the landing tied the belt firmly around her waist to help combat the midnight chill as she descended the stairs. Going into the kitchen her fluffy slippers slapped noisily against the tiles. Pushing her disheveled blonde hair away from her face she pulled open the refrigerator and stared into it not really knowing what she felt like eating. Spying the platter with the remains of a the chocolate cake covered in plastic wrap that seemed to be saying 'eat me eat me' she pulled it from the fridge, placed in on the table, grabbed a plate, fork and a knife and cut herself a generous slice.

She carried the plate into the living room knowing the fire would still be burning, offering warmth and comfort to go with her midnight snack. She sat on the plush pile beige carpet in front of the flames still licking greedily upwards towards the chimney; tucking her legs up underneath her. She lifted a fork full of the heavy dark brown cake into her mouth savoring the rich chocolaty taste before swallowing it with a sigh.

She had another forkful half raised to her mouth when she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head expecting to see Darren standing there, ready to chastise her for her late-night snacking. But her husband wasn't standing there, no one was. She caught a movement in her periphery as something a dull gold color, there was someone or something behind the couch.

"Darren is that you?" when she got no answer she added, "This is not funny. If you're trying to scare me it's working," still nothing, "Darren?" _Maybe it's not Darren maybe someone's broken in?_

Lowering the laden fork back onto the plate and putting the plate on the carpet she got quickly to her feet. She'd go and wake Darren. _He'd know what to do._ All she had to do was get past the couch to get to the stairs, past whatever was hiding there. Keeping her eyes glued on end of the couch where she had seen movement she took one step towards the stairs parallel to the couch but stopped abruptly when the thing hiding there came from behind the couch waddled a few steps to its left and sat on its haunches blocking her path. Pauline opened her mouth to scream but it died in her throat when she saw what it was. Not a burglar an animal about a meter tall its fur gleamed in the flickering firelight. She'd seen an animal like this before in a documentary on the national geographic channel. It was a monkey a chimpanzee; the size was same but the color was different way different to ones she'd seen on that show. Those were brown; this one was a brassy gold color its coat glinted almost like it was metallic; a metal monkey. Its long arms almost reaching the ground, lips formed an O and it blew a raspberry in her direction. Relieved it wasn't a burglar or a rapist but puzzled by its appearance in her house she stepped forward towards it saying. "Hello little guy how did you get in here? Did you escape from somewhere?" The monkey blew another raspberry then grinned at her as if to say, _'I'm not gonna tell you.'_ "Well I'm sorry but you can't stay here."

The monkey looked back at the couch gave a little chatter and to her surprise another one the same as the first came from behind the couch. It moved up next to first one and sat down. Then came a third it did the same thing moved up next to the second one. Pauline looked at three strange gold monkey's sitting in a row in front of her waiting to see what they would do next. They started to chatter whether it was for her benefit or their own she didn't know. The one on the right placed its leathery paws over its mouth effectively silencing its own chatter, bouncing up and down on its back legs. The other two started bouncing continuing their chatter. The noises growing in volume and pitch. As if synchronized the one in the middle placed its hands over its eyes at the same time the one on the left did the same to its ears. Their chattering now more like an earsplitting screech.

Pauline was growing frightened now the noise was hurting her ears her throat was tight and her eyes were stinging and burning she put her hands up to her ears to block out the sound and was surprised to find thick warm moisture gathering there. Pulling them back down she saw they were coated in blood, her blood. She gasped as something coursed up her esophagus, burning like molten lava it filled her mouth spraying more blood from her parted lips out in a small fountain of red onto the beige carpet in between her and the monkeys. There was a stream of something warm running from her eyes, blinding her running down her face and mingling with the blood that continued to run from her mouth as she choked and gagged.

Shock and weakness overcame her she fell to her knees her strength draining away. Pauline was unable to hear or speak to call for and now almost blind; she could barely make out the gold monkeys through a haze of red, the blood in her throat was choking off any life giving air from reaching her lungs. There was a high-pitched ringing in her ears. She fell forward her right cheek pressed into the carpet as her world dimmed consciousness faded away as her life blood drained into the deep pile spreading out in pool around her head.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

_**Three days later**_

Sam rolled the Impala to a stop beside the somewhat neglected but well loved and well lived in house. This was a home not just a house. A feeling of peace overcoming his tiredness. He heaved a tired sigh of as he turned off the engine. Expecting for the third time today that the absence of the familiar rumble and vibration of his baby would wake Dean.

He looked across the dark interior of the car at his brother. The weak light spilling from the two lighted windows of the house illuminating Dean's still bruised and swollen eyelids; the cut across the bridge of his nose was still open and looked inflamed. He was turned half towards Sam; the back of his head against the closed window and right shoulder against the door. Right arm out of sight dangling down somewhere on the far side of the seat his left cheek resting on the top of the seat, left arm draped across his stomach, legs splayed out in Sam's general direction. And although Sam thought he looked mighty uncomfortable he'd been that way since they had left Cheyenne.

Sam had picked Dean up from the hospital 11 hours ago. "So Grand Canyon here we come." Sam had said putting the key in the ignition.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah about that, can we… err… you know… skip it?" Sam noted Dean's voice was almost back to normal.

Sam stared at his brother shocked. "Dean we talked about this, I thought you wanted to go? Wanted a break?" Sam said forcefully.

"Well I kinda changed my mind." Dean answered stealing a sidelong glance at Sam.

"You changed your mind?" Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Dean we agreed to take a break."

"I haven't changed my mind about a break… just the Grand Canyon." Dean looked sheepish.

"So where do you wanna go then?"

"Somewhere quiet, I… dunno, I was thinking maybe Bobby's?"

"The end of the world is coming and you wanna go to Bobby's as opposed to the Grand Canyon, what kinds of meds were they givin' you in there dude?" _Well done Sam you had to say the end of the world's coming, didn't you? You moron why don't you think before you speak? I'll just open my mouth to change feet._

Dean was speaking to him. "I wanna chill out, drink Bobby's beer, eat Bobby's food, work on the Impala, go for a walk."

Sam turned in the seat facing Dean."You wanna go for a walk?"

"What?" Dean's green eyes met Sam's astonished hazel ones.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam said a hint of amusement in his voice.

A smile lit Dean's still bruised face. "Shut up and drive."

"I think maybe I should march you straight back into the hospital, but…," Sam started the engine before continuing, "Bobby's it is."

"Wake me when it's my turn to drive." With that he slid into the corner of the seat made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

Of course Sam had no intention of letting Dean drive; not yet; but it was now 1 am and Dean hadn't even woken to ask for a pee break or to fill his bottomless pit of a stomach.

Sam had stopped twice on the journey once for a refuel while he was filling the gas tank he called Bobby on his land line to let him know they were on their way.

Bobby had picked up on the third ring. "Singer's Salvage." Just hearing Bobby's gruff voice made Sam's tense muscles relax.

"Hey Bobby its Sam."

Bobby of course asked the inevitable question. "Hey Sam you alright, Dean alright?"

"I'm okay, Bobby… I need a favor."

Bobby sensed something wasn't right. "Sam is Dean alright?"

"No not really, that's why I called. Can I bring him to your place for awhile?"

"Yeah of course, you know you and your idgit brother are welcome anytime, Sam tell me what's wrong?"

"Dean needs somewhere to crash for bit; I'll explain everything when we get there. We're about 8 hours away."

"Okay Sam I'll be waiting, oh and Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Drive safe."

The second stop was about 4 hours ago at a roadside diner Sam had ordered some toasted cheese sandwiches to go and used the rest room. He had eaten his sandwich as he drove. But as Dean slumbered on Dean's sandwich remained untouched the brown paper bag containing the sandwich soaked through with grease sitting in a cold soggy mess on the seat in between them.

Dean felt the gentle shake of his shoulder and heard Sam's voice. "Hey Dean, wake up man."

He blinked open his eyes. Sam was leaning across the bench seat, his brows pulled into a frown of worry. "Night already; my turn to drive huh?"

"No we're here." Sam stated.

"Here, where?" Dean asked confused. _He couldn't mean Bobby's how could we be here already? We only just left Cheyenne._

"Bobby's dude, we're at Bobby's."

"Really?" Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "what time is it?"

"One."

"In the morning? Why didn't you wake me? I can't have been asleep the whole trip?"

"Yeah you have. All 11 hours you obviously needed the beauty sleep and you looked so cozy I just let you sleep."

"You should have woken me; you shouldn't have driven all that way without a break Sam." And Sam looked exhausted even in the poor light of the car Dean could see it.

"Oh I didn't mind, although the conversation was a bit one-sided and light-on." Sam replied with a half-hearted smile.

Dean glanced out into the night. In front of them and to their right he could just make out the wrecked cars, looming twisted, deformed metal monsters in some places piled 4 high. On their left was Bobby's house, the veranda running right around the house strewn with discarded hubcaps and fenders. This was the only place beside the Impala that Dean felt was close to a home.

The brother's attention was drawn to the back door when it opened the light spilling from inside silhouetting Bobby's familiar shape as he stepped onto the veranda. The usual trucker cap outlined against the light; the cap that Bobby was rarely without. Dean had wondered more than once if Bobby slept in the thing. _Maybe it's fused to his head?_ Bobby's gruff voice came to them. "You two idgits gonna sit out here all night or you gonna come in?" Bobby disappeared back inside the door.

Dean looked at Sam the corners of his mouth lifted as he observed. "I think it's past his bedtime."

The brother's got out of the car and walked up the steps onto the veranda and into the kitchen. "Hey Bobby." Dean said as he crossed the kitchen towards Bobby who was leaning against the counter top.

Bobby pushed away from the counter reached out curled a calloused hand around the nape of Dean's neck, examining his face. "What the hell boy, you look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson." Dean could not fully meet the older man's eyes. _The boy looks embarrassed ashamed even._

"Should have seen him a few days ago." Sam said jumping in to ease Dean's obvious discomfort.

_No just had my butt kicked by a black belt in torture demon that I, now here's the big joke folks was supposed to be torturing._

"I was aiming for that rugged Charles Bronson look?" Dean tried to hide his shame with attempted humor.

Bobby changed the subject. "You boys want some coffee or you wanna hit the sack?" Bobby looked from one to the other.

"Coffee sounds good." Dean said sliding into a chair at the table.

"Yeah thanks Bobby." Sam pulled out a seat on Dean's right.

Bobby put a steaming mug down on the table in front of each brother before sitting down opposite Sam with a third mug.

Dean wrapped his hands around the cup inhaling the heady aroma of the freshly brewed coffee staring down into the murky depths, the heat from the scalding liquid permeating the mug and his suddenly cold hands.

Sam and Bobby shared a look across the table.

"So you gonna tell me why you're here?" Bobby broke the silence that had fallen over the trio, "and why Dean looks like a loser on fight night?"

Dean cleared his throat, like he was going to say something, but he remained silent staring into the coffee mug like it contained the secrets of the universe. _Loser you don't know how right you are._

Bobby glanced at Dean's bowed head, then at Sam who shrugged and started relating the events that led up to this moment.

From coming back from Pamela's funeral, finding Cas and Uriel in their motel room to Dean spending 7 days in a Cheyenne hospital.

Leaving out how Ruby showed him where the angels had taken Dean; ingesting Ruby's blood to make him stronger, strong enough to kill Alistair saving Cas from being sent back to heaven as Dean lay bloody and unconscious on the floor and how he knew it was Dean who had broken the first seal.

Dean hadn't added to Sam's retelling of the last week; not one word. He had just continued to stare into his coffee, taking the occasional swallow, before going back to his contemplation of the dwindling contents of the mug.

Bobby didn't like seeing Dean so quiet. The kid was usually running off at the mouth. He looked at what he could see of Dean's face, a nerve jumped in his jaw there was visible tension in the line of his broad shoulders. Then there was Sam; he kept throwing worried glances at his brother and the kid looked beat, dark circles shadowed his eyes but he seemed strangely jumpy, his leg bounced rapidly under the table. _There's more goin' on with these two. They're both hiding something; from me and each other. Guess they'll spill it when they're ready. _

Bobby had met John Winchester and his boys 6 months after Mary's death. Dean was 5 and Sam was a few days shy of his first birthday, still in diapers. The first time the small family had stayed at Bobby's Dean had followed Bobby around the salvage yard, picking up things pointing at things. "Uncle Bobby, what's this do, Uncle Bobby, what's that for?" Sam had toddled along on new found feet in the shadow of his big brother, never letting Dean out of his sight. He'd come to love them like they were his own. They were his family his blood even though no Singer blood flowed in their veins. Somewhere in the ensuing years he'd gone from being 'Uncle Bobby' to being simply 'Bobby'. Since John's death Bobby had grown even closer to them if it was even possible. Although he spoke often with them on the phone he didn't see as much of them as he would have liked. Having them here now and spending time with them was a bonus, made him feel thirty years younger.

An awkward silence had fallen, both boys lost in thought. Bobby felt he should be the one to break it.

"So Uriel an angel; was killing other angels, to free Lucifer and bring on the apocalypse?" Bobby's voice was filled with disbelief. "And it was him who broke the devil's trap freeing Alistair? Demons had nothing to do with any of it?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed.

"Well now I've heard everything." Bobby said shaking his head before he took the final pull on his coffee draining his cup.

_Oh no Bobby you haven't; you don't know because of my weakness, it was me, me that broke the first seal setting the whole thing in motion._

Bobby pushed himself up from the table. "Well this conversation has been… interesting to say the least I'm gonna hit the hay and you boys should do the same, we'll talk more in the morning. It's way past this old man's bedtime."

Dean looked at Sam for the first time since entering the kitchen a hint of amusement lifting the corners of his lips. "See Sam I told you."

"Told him what?" Bobby said glancing between the brothers.

"Yeah you did." Sam agreed with a tired smile.

Knowing he wasn't gonna get an intelligent answer Bobby turned away muttering something about smart Alec idgits under his breath.

Dean smiled at Bobby's retreating back then turned that smile in Sam's direction. Sam was smiling back.

_Maybe things would be alright… maybe?_

_**To be continued…**_

This chapter was mainly to set up for the main part of the story, and how I envisioned the boys mind set after: On The Head Of A Pin. I hope you will join me for chapter 2 where the hunt really begins. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

_Silvertayl_


	2. Chapter 2

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:  
**All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:  
**Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!  
**Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:  
**Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. It's pleasing to see you guys want to read more, so... here's chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. At least I hope it's a pleasure?

_**Stephen King wrote:**_

"_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. **_

_**They live inside us, and sometimes they win."**_

**Chapter 2**

_Maybe things would be alright… maybe?_

They'd been at Bobby's for 3 days Dean's cuts were healing and the bruises were fading; so far no visits from any demons and no sign of Cas; it was as if the angel knew Dean needed room to breathe to wrap his head around and come to terms with this new information. It was the morning of the 4th day when it changed.

Dean had been true to what he had said in Cheyenne done everything he had told Sam he wanted and was going to do. Some overdue maintenance on the Impala, which now sat fully serviced clean and polished in the salvage yard, looking out of place amongst the wrecks piled high around it. He'd happily drank Bobby's beer and ate Bobby's food, and yes he'd even gone for a walk down to the stream running a half mile behind Bobby's place, twice.

For the first couple of days Dean had watched Sam closely looked for telltale signs that he would rather be someplace else than here with him. Sam seemed relaxed and seemed content at the moment to be here with him and not off somewhere with that demon bitch Ruby. That was until just now when he'd overheard a hushed conversation Sam had on the phone.

Dean had slept in, waking just after 10 to find not surprisingly the bed next to his empty. _Man I could use some coffee. _Throwing back the covers he left the room he and Sam always shared when at Bobby's and went into the hallway. His bare feet making no sound on the carpet as he descended the stairs. A few steps down he heard the familiar ring of Sam's cell phone, it stopped after 3 rings. Dean came down another 3 stairs coming to an abrupt halt when Sam's lowered voice came from Bobby's combined library/study/living room floating up towards him. From his position on the stairs he could see the bottom of Sam's jean clad legs and sneakered feet as he paced back and forth inside the open double doorway.

"He's sleeping," a pause then, "maybe, in a few days," another pause, "I know that, but," another pause, "yeah me too, look I'll call you when I'm ready," pause, "I won't, okay."

Sam's legs turned towards the open doorway so Dean retreated a few steps back up the stairs. He didn't want Sam to know he was eavesdropping. Sam came fully into view briefly pushing his cell into his pocket before he turned into the kitchen.

Dean sat down on the stairs, trying to make sense of the one-sided conversation he'd overheard. It seemed ambiguous enough on the surface but breaking it down Dean could hear a lot more behind the simple words._ Okay to start it's gotta be Ruby? Otherwise why would he be almost whispering?_ _'_He's sleeping_,' Sam could only mean me as Bobby would be up and out working in the yard,_ 'maybe in a few days,' _leave me; meet up with her to hunt Lilith? _'I know that_… _yeah me too, I'll call you,' _I miss you; I'll call when I've had enough of my weak as piss brother?_

He rubbed at his stomach the idea of drinking coffee after this made it twist and turn alarmingly. He couldn't and wasn't ready to face Sam just now.

Getting to his feet Dean went back up the stairs and into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him. Turning on the water to heat he stripped off his sweat pants and t-shirt, once in the shower he let the scalding hot water fall onto his neck and shoulders trying to ease the ache and tension that had now settled there. After a few minutes he shampooed his hair soaped up and rinsed off just as the hot water started to cool. Toweling off he tied the towel around his waist before going back to the bedroom and dressing in the cleanest clothes he could find.

Dean felt better equipped to face Sam when he was clean and dressed. When he entered the kitchen Sam was standing with his back to him at the window looking out into the salvage yard. There was an empty coffee mug on the table.

Dean cleared his throat saying in a cheery voice. "Morning sunshine."

Sam turned from the window a pensive look on his face; he leaned back against the window sill and pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. "Morning? It's almost afternoon, thought you were gonna sleep all day."

Dean went to the sink and took a clean cup from the drainer over to the coffee pot on the stove top. "I gotta get my beauty sleep," he filled his cup then held the coffee pot up, "you want a refill?"

"Yeah." Sam said pushing away from the window sill. He pushed the empty cup across the table in Dean's direction before he pulled out a chair and sat down after filling Sam's mug Dean returned the coffee to the stove and sat down opposite Sam.

Dean took a large swallow of the bitter, hot brew it burned a path of fire down his throat and then settled like a bubbling pit of lava in his stomach.

_I'll give him an opening to tell me about the phone call. _Dean cleared his throat again. "So what's happening?"

Sam took sip of coffee. "Not a lot, Bobby's taken the tow truck to pick up a car."

"No phone calls?"

Sam's eyes slid to the side. "No, no phone calls."

"Huh? Thought I heard the phone ring?"

Sam pursed his lips and shook his head, and then he snapped his fingers saying. "Oh wait, yeah Bobby's did, earlier before he went out."

"And that was the only time?" _Now's your chance Sammy tell me the truth._

"Yeah… why, you expecting a call?"

"Me, no, who'd wanna call me? Except maybe Cas and I don't think he'd call first he'd just fly on in." Dean said making a swooping, flying motion with his hand. _You blew it Sammy I know you're lying._

Dean took another sip of coffee; it fell into the bubbling pit in his stomach causing waves of lava to jump up his esophagus. He traced the rim of the mug with his index finger absently his eyes on his brother's face. "You know Sam if you've had enough of these opulent surroundings and the scintillating company you can always take off?"

Sam shot Dean a look of surprise. "You mean us, we can take off?"

"Nah I'm gonna hang out here for a bit. I was thinking if you wanna go hunt, maybe you should go?"

"You want me to go hunt… without you?"

"Yeah you know if you want too, I'm sure Ruby is chomping at the bit to help you out?"

Sam's brows pulled down in a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have to stay here if you'd rather be with Ruby I don't wanna hold you back is all I'm saying."

Sam stared hard at Dean. "Dean is this about the siren again? Cuz I thought we were past that?"

Dean looked down at his finger still tracing the coffee mug rim. Right at that moment he didn't want to see the look of relief he knew he would see in his brother's eyes. It would be written all over his expressive face and Dean could read him like an open book. "It's not about the damned siren," _here goes. _Dean swung his eyes up to Sam's; "I just thought you might be bored and you wanna go hunt Lilith, that's all."

"Well I don't, I'm quite happy here thank you and I'm not leaving here without you Dean, when you're ready we'll go together. So forget it."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist, Samantha sorry I mentioned it!" _You must be a better liar than I thought Sam cuz I almost believe you… almost? Maybe it's a case of 'doth protest too much?'_

"Yeah well you should be sorry."

Dean was just about to answer with, _'I should_ be sorry _that's rich, cuz you're the one that's lying again.' _The grumble of a diesel engine accompanied by the squeak and rattle of the tow hoist and the clank of chains interrupted. The brothers both looked as the tow truck moved past the window towing another mangled wreck into the yard. The words that came out of his mouth were nothing like those. "Bobby's back."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

It was in the early hours of the next morning when Dean knew for sure his brother was lying to him again.

Dean had awoken to darkness in the room, not sure what if anything had woken him. He looked at his watch the luminous face showed him it was 2:22 am, he then glanced at the other bed; expecting to see his sleeping brother, but it was empty the covers and Sam's sleeping gear lying in a crumpled heap atop the mattress. Sadness assailed Dean settling on him like a black shroud as he realized what this meant; Sam had gone again. But Sam's duffle was still sitting at the foot of the bed and if he'd left that and his sleep gear he must be coming back; _makes sense…_ _right?_

Throwing back the covers Dean padded to the window which looked out onto the front entrance of the salvage yard sitting under the entrance arch in darkness was a car; a 2 door early model sedan but Dean couldn't tell the make he thought it might be a Mustang. A darkly dressed figure appeared coming from the house it's back to him walking swiftly towards the dark car; Dean knew who it was instantly, he didn't need any light to recognize the freakishly tall broad shouldered figure; it was Sam.

Sam reached the car and pulled open the passenger side door the interior light came on illuminating the pale face framed by long dark hair of the driver; _Ruby? Who else could it be? _Sam slid into the passenger seat and closed the door gently and the interior light went off and both figures were now cloaked in darkness.

Even from this distance Dean heard the engine come to life the car reversed out of the yard swinging around to the side off the driveway and then headed away from the yard. As it neared the road the head and taillights came on and a few seconds later the taillights brightened as it braked for the turn onto the blacktop and was quickly swallowed up by the night.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Sam looked down at his sleeping brother before going to the door he exited and closed it as quietly as he could. He didn't know the tiny click it made was enough to rouse Dean from slumber. Ruby had called him that morning on the pretense of asking how Dean was doing after Cheyenne.

"_Hey Sam how's Dean doin'?" _There was no way she had rung to ask after Dean's health. The two of them had a mutual dislike for each other, _no scrap that a mutual hate for each other._

"_He's sleeping." _Sam's reply was short and not very informative.

"_So are you ready to get back into it?" _

"_Maybe in a few days."_

"_Sam we don't have much time left, Lilith's breaking seals fast."_

"_I know that, but, but Dean needs me and that is more important."_

"_But what, I want to stop her now Sam." She was pissed. So let her be pissed._

"_Yeah me too, look I'll call you when I'm ready." _

"_Don't wait too long." _Sam could hear the underlying message; _don't wait too long you know you need it or you won't be strong enough to do what needs to be done._

"_I won't, okay."_

The conversation he'd had with Dean a short time later when Dean had all but told him to leave him here at Bobby's and go hunt with Ruby to find Lilith made him all the more determined to stay because Sam had told Dean the truth whether Dean believed him or not he didn't want to go anywhere without Dean and he knew that although Dean had practically forced him out the door he didn't really want him to go either. So when he'd rang her back 2 hours later, Sam could see in his mind's eye the smile on her face that he had weakened so soon. _She won't be smiling when she hears what I've got to say._

Sam had told her briefly and to the point to be at Bobby's at 2am, before hanging up. He could have told her over the phone but for a reason he couldn't fathom he wanted to tell her this face to face.

It was now twenty past and Sam had kept her waiting on purpose. He knew she was there he'd seen her Mustang roll up in total darkness to the front arch 10 minutes before 2.

He strode quickly across the open space towards the car; trying to shake the sudden feeling someone was watching him from the house and ignoring the urge to look back at the house. Reaching the car he opened the passenger door and slipped onto the seat pulling the door shut behind him.

Without looking at him Ruby said. "Well I'm here."

Sam looked through the window screen at the dark hulk of the house. _Not here, not with Dean sleeping upstairs. _"Drive."

Out the corner of his eye he saw Ruby glance at him for a long second before she started the engine and reversed out of the drive turning the car around. As they got close to the road Ruby hit the headlights before turning left onto the road.

They drove in silence for a mile or so before Sam spoke. "Why'd you call Ruby I told you not to?" Sam kept his eyes on the blacktop illuminated in the headlights.

Ruby stole a quick glance at Sam. "I rang to see how Dean was."

"Yeah right, cuz you care so much about Dean," Sam paused, "what's the real reason?"

"I've got a lead on Lilith. I thought you'd want to come with me to check it out."

Sam shook his head. "No."

"What. Why the hell not?"

"I got something else goin' on now."

"Oh really, something more important than the end of the world?"

"It is to me."

"This is about Cheyenne."

"Yeah that and other things. I just need some time."

Ruby braked hard and pulled the car onto the shoulder; putting it in neutral she turned to Sam. "There is no time Sam there's less than 10 seals to go," leaning towards him she cupped his right cheek and turned his face to hers, "Sam come with me, we can stop Lilith together," She touched her lips to his then looked into his eyes, smiling, "I've got want you want what you need to do it."

Sam looked into her dark eyes then shook his head. "No… take me back to Bobby's."

Her expression changed to one of anger, her eyes flashing black for a second; reminding Sam what she was. "Fine, I'll give you your time." She turned away from Sam put the car in gear floored the accelerator laying down what must have been a half inch of rubber as she turned the car back towards Bobby's the rear sliding out as the it straightened.

Silence hung heavy in the car on the drive back to Bobby's. Ruby raced the car up the driveway braking hard under the arch not bothering with stealth the headlights reflecting back at them in the windows.

Sam had the door open and one foot out before the car came to a complete halt. He slammed the door and strode back towards the house without looking back. He heard the wheels kick up gravel and the whine of the car as it reversed all the way back down the drive.

To spite all the noise associated will his return; Dean was still sleeping when Sam entered the room. Sam quickly shucked his clothes pulling on his sleep gear and climbing into bed. Ruby's reaction was what he was expecting and he was not sorry about his decision and sleep surprisingly came and claimed him quickly.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Dean heard Sam's breathing even out and deepen and knew his brother was asleep. _Did he really think I had slept through the cacophony of his return? _It was enough to wake the dead; but obviously he had he and Ruby done for the half hour he was gone. _Come on Dean you know what they were doing and it wasn't discussing the weather or swapping war stories._

After this he would give Sam what he obviously really wanted and desired, Ruby. He'd leave before Sam left him. It would be easier for everyone this way, easier if Dean made himself scarce.

Shortly after he knew Sam was in the land of nod; Dean left the bed; there was no way he would get any more sleep tonight, so he would do it now and be done with. He went downstairs into the study. Sam's laptop was on the coffee table. Dean avoided that booting up Bobby's desktop computer and connected to the internet. It didn't take long to find something, twenty minutes tops. He waited patiently for Bobby's antique printer to print the pages with all the information he needed.

He went back up to the bedroom; quietly and quickly he packed all of his stuff and weapons, leaving Sam's Glock his favorite knife a pump action shotgun and a half dozen salt rounds, another half dozen iron rounds on the night stand in between the beds. With a final glance at his brother Dean left the room and the house.

He never hesitated as he put the Impala into drive; he left the salvage yard behind without even a glance in the rearview mirror.

A half hour after turning onto the blacktop he was 50 miles away and sunrise was still nearly 2 hours away.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Even after his disturbed night Sam woke feeling refreshed and strangely content. The sun had been up for awhile judging by the amount of light in the room. Sam stretched his long arms and legs under the covers at the same time looking at Dean's bed. Dean had been sleeping late since they had been at Bobby's so Sam was surprised to find the bed empty.

Throwing back the covers Sam swung his legs off the bed and sat on the side yawning exaggeratedly. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles before he glanced at his watch. It was 7.30.

Rising from the bed Sam crossed the room heading for the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway a sudden strange feeling that something wasn't right made him turn back to the rumpled beds. At first glance it appeared everything was in order; his duffle was at the end of the bed; Dean's was… not at the bottom of the bed or on the bed where it usually resided when he wasn't actually in the bed. Sam scanned the room looked for signs that other things were missing; a knot of apprehension suddenly twisting in his gut; no weapons bag; Dean had left it on the dresser the first night they were here after he'd cleaned the guns and sharpened the knifes against the whet stone. And on the night stand between the beds was a collection of various weapons that had been in that bag.

To get a closer look Sam almost vaulted over Dean's empty bed; Dean always took the bed closest to the door even when they were at Bobby's. The weapons on the night stand were all his own; his Glock, knife and salt gun with some spare salt and iron shells as well.

Sam dashed to the bathroom. "Nononono." Rolling in a continuous stream from in between his gritted teeth as he ran. Flinging the heavy door open with such force it hit the wall and bounced back at him. He saw in an instant all of Dean's toiletries were gone. Toothbrush, aftershave everything.

Sam raced down the stairs taking them 2 at a time; his breath coming in short pants of nervous anxiety.

Bobby was sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading his morning paper; he looked up in surprise as Sam burst into the kitchen. He stood filling the doorway breathing heavy like he'd been running for miles an anxious look twisting his face. "Sam, what is it?"

"It's Dean… I think… he's gone, Bobby."

Without a word or hesitation Bobby went to the window and looked out. When he turned back to Sam his next words sent a chill of dread up Sam's spine. "Car's gone."

Bobby saw Sam's face pale and hated the anguished look that lit in Sam's hazel eyes as he knew he'd just confirmed Sam's worst fears.

_**To be continued…**_

Another angst-filled chapter. I know I said the boys would be on the hunt in this chapter but it's taking longer to get them there than I had anticipated. So apologies for that, folks. It will definitely be the next chapter, promise. All reviews welcome, good, bad or ugly. (But that doesn't mean I have to like 'em, though.)

_Silvertayl_


	3. Chapter 3

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:  
**All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:  
**Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!**

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:  
**Thanks to all who commented on the last chapter. Here's chapter 3.

"_**If we do not hear, see, or speak evil, we ourselves shall be spared all evil."**_

_(A 17__th__ century Japanese religious principal)_

**  
Chapter 3**

_**Bangor, Maine**_

The sun was setting when Dean arrived in the home of Stephen King. As he drove the streets looking for a hotel he realized it was too late to do anything other than find somewhere to stay. He felt a child-like excitement to be in the home town of his favorite author. Dean didn't read a lot other than research, police and autopsy reports but when he did read a book it was mostly Stephen King. _Maybe I'll have time to check out his house while I'm here? That'd be cool. _He'd seen pictures of it. From the outside it was spookier than some of the haunted houses he and Sam had been in. It was surrounded by a 4 meter high wrought iron fence the matching gates had 2 giant spiders sitting in a spider's web incorporated into them; a huge bat perched menacingly wings outstretched on either side of the gates as if guarding it from all who dared to try and enter.

He found a hotel in the heart of the city. Being a hotel and not a motel it had no parking but Dean found a spot on the street close by. It was definitely more up market than the crappy half star motels he and Sam usually stayed in. It wasn't until he entered the room and flipped on the light switch that he realized out of habit he'd booked a room with 2 queen-sized beds. He dumped his bags on the one furthest from the door pulled the curtains on the rapidly darkening sky; with a sigh he flopped down on the empty bed closest to the door another habit always putting himself in between Sam and danger. Anybody or anything would have to go through him to get to Sam.

Pushing himself back against the pillows he picked up the TV remote the bed was well sprung and comfortable. He flicked aimlessly through the channels for awhile; settling on an old black and white movie where everyone chain-smoked and talked as fast as they smoked cigarettes. _What is it with_ _these old movie stars that they rush through the dialogue like they're in a hurry to get it over with? _His eyelids grew heavy refusing to stay open;the drone of the tinny audio faded and he started to drift away his lack of sleep catching up with him.

_Sam had him pinned down on some cold hard surface. He leaned over one knee pressed into his chest. His normally hazel eyes glowing pale yellow his face twisted with hatred. He fisted a hand in Dean's shirt twisting the material slamming his head repeatedly into the unyielding surface beneath him. Then there were vicious cruel words that spewed from his mouth and every insult Sam threw at him was punctuated by a different kind of throw; Sam's ham sized fist to his face. "You're weak," punch; "useless," punch. The impact of that blow sent the soft flesh inside his mouth crashing against his teeth. "Pathetic," punch; "a coward," punch. That one broke his nose blood flooding down the back of his throat. "Face facts Dean you're a waste of space." Punch; "I'm going to kill you Dean and no one will care, not a soul." Punch. The skin across his cheek bone split. "Especially me." Punch. Sam's fist was coated with his blood. "Goodbye Dean, when you get back to hell, Alistair will be waiting for you and he can take up where I left off." Sam's long fingers wrapped around his throat pressing down with inhuman strength. Dean gasped like a fish out of water, desperate now as his air was cut off he tried to pry Sam's grip loose but Sam seemed immune to Dean's fingernails digging into his hands. His eyesight faded; Sam's demonic laughter and the memory of his yellow eyes following him into darkness._

Dean sat up on the bed gasping; his hands clawing at his throat, leaving red welts in their wake. He was disorientated; the shadow of the vivid nightmare still swirling around brightness of the overhead light thankfully quickly chased away the remnants of the dream. On the TV an over cheery newsreader with over-bleached hair and a high pitched chipmunk voice declared this is the nine o'clock news.

Dean glanced at the other bed hoping to see Sam; not the yellow-eyed Sam in his nightmare; his Sam; the Sam he knew before he went to hell. He would be sprawled out long arms hanging over the sides and feet over the end of yet another bed that wasn't big enough for him; but there was no Sam only his own pathetically small amount of belongings. A feeling of deep loneliness and sadness gripped him. _Should I turn on my cell and see if Sam had tried to ring. _He fingered the phone in his pocket. _No not worth the risk; I need to get out of here, find a bar. _Dean rubbed a hand down his face sighed flicked off the TV got up from the bed. He pushed his pistol into the waist of his jeans grabbed a jacket and the room key, closed the door on the lonely room made his way to the foyer of the hotel.

So Dean never heard the 19 voicemail messages Sam had left for him, each one more frantic than the last. And by the next day there would be 31 unread messages.

The hotel receptionist told him of a bar with dining a few streets and a short walk from the hotel. Following her directions he found it easily.

The place was large and had a warm, friendly ambiance. Dining on the left and a bar running almost the full length of the room on the right. Dean slid onto one of the empty stools at the bar. A blousy waitress wearing too much makeup and very little clothing appeared in front of him she eyed him appreciatively. "What can I get for you handsome?"

"A beer, whatever's on tap?"

"Sure thing, coming right up."

She moved further up the bar. Returning a minute later she thrust her ample bosoms onto the bar top along with a good-headed beer. Dean looked from the beer to her cleavage which threatened to escape from her skimpy top and spill out onto the bar then up to her smiling make-up encrusted face. "Thanks." He put his money on the bar smiled at her his usual 3000 mega watt smile turned way down to a 40 watt bulb. She didn't move away standing over him with that come to bed look on her face.

"I get off at midnight," she offered, "if you wanna you know, hook up later?" _In your dreams sweetheart. I'm so not in the mood for this. _

Dean smiled sweetly leaning forward. "Not tonight sweetheart," then still smiling at her added politely,"keep the change, excuse me." He picked up his beer slid off the bar stool and headed to the dining tables, not waiting to see her reaction. _Did I just knock back an offer? That's kinda weird._

He could feel her gaze of disappointment boring into his broad back. Finding an empty table against the wall he sat facing the bar, another habit. _Wall at your back; keep any possible danger in sight. _He scanned the menu ordered a t-bone steak with fries and Sammy would have been proud of him for this a garden salad on the side from the male waiter with a mincing walk who eyed him in the same fashion as the bar waitress.

An hour later Dean left the bar, belly satisfyingly full of good steak and beer. He strolled slowly back towards the hotel, enjoying the crisp, cool night air. He came to an intersection a block from the hotel, his attention drawn to his left by blue and red flashing lights. A couple of hundred meters down the street an ambulance and a black and white police car were parked nose to nose outside a row of shops.

His curiosity piqued Dean headed towards the lights. As he got closer he could see a small crowd had gathered on the sidewalk across the street from the shop all eyes were on. The _YUAN'S DRYCLEANER._ The interior lights inside highlighting the movements of the 5 or 6 people inside. At irregular intervals a flash from a camera lit the interior further.

Dean pushed his hands into his jacket pockets sidling up to a man with a multi-bred dog on a lease. "What happened?" he asked eyes going back to the activity across the street.

The man glanced at him before answering. "Mr. Yuan was murdered."

"Do you know how?"

The man shook his head. "No I don't, apparently his wife Jun found him," he pointed at a tiny Asian lady standing to the side of the doorway held in the arms of a taller man about Sam's age also Asian, "that's her and the Yuan's son, Charlie."

"You know this family?"

"Oh yeah everybody around here knows the Yuan's. Very well liked, lovely family, such a shame. 2 murders in a week, locals are getting nervous about going out at night, but I got Brutus to protect me." He reached down and ruffled the dog's head.

Dean thought Brutus looked like it wouldn't harm a fly if it flew in and bit him on the ass. Brutus stood wagged his tail and pulled gently on the leash; as if to say; 'hey thought we were walking.'

"Alright boy I got the message." Brutus' owner said looking from Brutus to the scene across the street.

Silence fell as a gurney laden with a body bag was wheeled out onto the street. Mrs. Yuan turned her face into her son's shirt front Dean could see her shoulders heaving as she sobbed. Her son rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back watching as the gurney was placed into the back of the ambulance.

As the ambulance pulled away it was as if a signal had been given; the gathered crowd dissipated into the night. Dean didn't know when Brutus and his owner had gone. A police officer came over to the Yuan's and started talking to Charlie.

Feeling suddenly like a voyeur and not wanting to intrude any more on the family's grief, a grief he had himself suffered 25 years ago when as a 4 year old he watched from the shelter of his father's arm as his childhood home had burned and his mother along with it. Dean turned away and headed back to the hotel.

_Another murder? I wonder could this be the same murderer or somehow connected to the death of Pauline Newton? Or is it what it appears to be a robbery gone wrong and nothing at all to do with the reason he was here? Guess time will tell if the deaths are related? Wish I had my geek boy here to do the research._

But he was on his own with this one. So first thing tomorrow he would go to the coroner's office and interview the ME and see if he could shed more light on Pauline Newton's death and then go and talk to the grieving husband, Darren. Get this thing done before there were more deaths. Finish this hunt, his first solo hunt in more than 3 years.

_Does Sam wonder where I am or does he even think of me at all? Probably hasn't spared a thought for his useless brother and is hunting with and no doubt banging that bitch Ruby to his heart's content._

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Dressed in charcoal grey suit, white shirt and dark red tie. Dean followed the directions given to him at the information counter in the foyer. Once on the second floor he prowled the hallway until he came to the door with a sign on it that proclaimed it to be the office of: A Highman ME. The door was partially open so he pushed it open further and stood in the doorway.

His eyes went to a young woman leaning over and flipping through the open bottom draw of a 3 tier filing cabinet. Her short black skirt displaying shapely legs clad in black stockings and no shoes. Pulling a handful of files from the bottom draw of the file she straightened turning a 180 towards the desk. The weight of the files with the momentum of the turn caused the files to spill from her grip scattering the manila envelopes over the carpet at her stockined feet. "Damn." She cussed and bent down to retrieve the errant files, her collar length bobbed red/gold hair falling forward over her shoulders in a curtain of shimmering fire.

Dean covered the short distance from the doorway to her side and bent down beside her, inhaling the delicate scent of her perfume that surrounded him. "Let me help with that."

As Dean reached towards the spilled files she glanced up at him in surprise her hair swung back from her face and Dean got his first look at her. She was older than him, mid to late thirties, a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, fine alabaster shaded skin covered with a smattering of freckles, eyes of tawny gold framed by dark lashes. Her rosebud mouth turned up in a smile of thanks. "Thanks I'm such a klutz."

Between them they scooped up the files Dean handed the ones he'd retrieved to her. She put them with the rest on the already cluttered desk. Dean watched amused as she surreptitiously or so she thought slipped her feet into a pair of black peep-toe low heels abandoned to one side of the desk pulled her skirt down a little and then turned to him her fiery hair swinging. "Sorry about that, now what can I do for you?"

"Unfortunately probably nothing, think I'm in the wrong office, I'm looking for Al Highman."

"Then this is the right office." She said while examining him openly a smile playing around her petite mouth.

Dean squirmed like a live specimen being examined under a microscope, he felt heat rise to his face. No female had done that to him since the 5th grade when Belinda Smith had kissed him in front of the whole class. He pushed his index finger into the collar of his suddenly too tight shirt, pulling it away from his throat.

"You're Al Highman?" A strange mixture of surprise and delight in his voice.

"In the flesh, and before you say it yes I'm a woman."

"Oh yeah."

Al lifted an eyebrow in question. "Excuse me?"

"In the flesh and a woman; I mean."

She laughed soft and gentle. "Al is short for Alison. Well now that we've got that cleared away, what can I do for you Mr.…?"

Dean held out his hand. "Glover, Dean Glover, CDC."

She took his larger hand in her small, warm, soft one saying. "Can I see some ID?"

Dean reached into his pocket and produced his fake CDC ID holding it up for her to see.

She glanced from him to the ID and then back to him. "The photo doesn't do you justice Mr. Glover."

Dean felt himself blushing again. _Damn she's good. _She laughed again indicating the chair in front of the desk. "Please sit."

Dean waited until she rounded the desk and sat in her own chair before sitting. She crossed her legs placed her elbows on the arms of the chair lacing her fingers together over her stomach. "What can I do for you Mr. Glover?"

"Please call me Dean?" He said with a smile.

"And you can call me Al; so what can I do for you, Dean?"

"You did the autopsy on Pauline Newton?"

"Ahuh."

"You determined the cause of death?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Look I never contacted the CDC so why are you here?"

"Someone from the coroner's office contacted us about the Pauline Newton case."

"Someone who?"

"I don't recall the person's name. If you contact the center they'll give you more details on who it was." Dean lied effortlessly.

Al narrowed her eyes. "There was no evidence to suggest that Mrs. Newton's death was in any way related to any kind of disease."

"Look I'm just here doing my job. Did you determine the cause of death?"

A hesitation. "No not yet."

"You mean you don't know what killed her?"

"No but I'm going to find out." She sounded annoyed.

"Any theories?"

She shook her head and looked down at the mess on her desk. "It's the strangest thing. A 32 year old healthy, active, non smoking woman. All of her organs were healthy, her arteries, no sign of any trauma, injuries or congenital diseases of any kind, her tox screen came back negative," her extraordinary eyes lifted back to Dean, "the only thing I found was bone scarring from a broken arm when she was a child. For some reason she bled out."

"She bled out from where?"

"All the blood vessels in her ears, eyes, esophagus, and stomach lining all ruptured, but I couldn't or haven't yet found the cause."

"You haven't released her body yet?"

"No I was going to do a second autopsy to see if I missed something, but I don't think it's some kind of communicable disease, although…" Al leaned forward and began rifling through the scattered papers and files on her desk as she continued, "another body was brought in last night I haven't had a chance to look at the file yet; I'm doing the autopsy shortly, ah here it is."

Pulling a file from under the stack of files she had just put on top of it; she opened it; her eyes scanning the typed papers inside. "Lei Yuan aged 53 thought to be the victim of a robbery, possible cause of death…" She stopped speaking her eyes still on the contents of the file.

Dean recognized the name. She was talking about the Asian family from last evening. Dean had been witness to the end result of a supposed robbery gone wrong. _Maybe I'm on the right track and there is a connection to Pauline Newton's death. _Dean leaned forward waiting for her to continue. _Please prove my hunch right. _

Al looked up from the file. "Massive blood loss, Looks like you may be right."

"Any chance I can see the bodies?"

"Of course, I'll even let you observe on the Yuan autopsy."

First stop was at the wall of body draws. Al pulled open the stainless steel door of the one containing Pauline Newton's body. Dean was taken back when he saw the body not because it was a gruesome sight, that didn't bother him hadn't for many years now he had seen too many; the reason he was surprised was because it wasn't a gruesome sight. Apart from the almost translucent pale skin, sunken eye lids and stitched incisions in a Y shape across her chest and torso Pauline Newton looked for the entire world like she was sleeping.

Al handed him the report on the autopsy she had done. "As you can see from my report a perfectly healthy young woman."

Dean had to admit she was right the report was thorough and precise and very professional unlike Al's filing and secretarial skills.

Handing the report back to Al he examined the body closely looking for any signs that something supernatural had caused the mysterious death. There wasn't a mark on her. When Dean was satisfied that Al hadn't missed anything they gowned up and moved on to an autopsy room where Lei Yuan's body was laid out under a sheet. The form outlined under the sheet looked small and insignificant.

Al pulled back the sheet revealing a slightly built Asian middle-aged man. He had dried blood pooling in the recesses of his eyes also covering his face, neck, in around his ears and through his straight coal black hair graying around the temples.

"Was Pauline Newton in the same condition?" Dean asked looking closely at Mr. Yuan's blood encrusted features."

"Unfortunately yes."

Dean moved aside as Al began the autopsy; recording and relaying her findings into a headset with a small microphone close to her mouth as she proceeded. The findings would be typed up later.

Dean admired her as she worked. Admired her and her work. She was a master. Shortly after she had begun she glanced at him. "I gather these are not your first cadavers?"

"No, it goes with the territory." He didn't mention how he'd seen dead bodies in all sorts of varying condition and most of them not in the nice clean, clinical environment of an autopsy lab. He'd seen some in pieces torn limb from limb, decapitated, chests ripped open, brains splattered all over, melted eyeballs, others with most of their insides on their outsides and even a few so decomposed it was hard to tell that they had once been people.

Eventually she completed, finishing with. "Cause of death at this time undetermined." Before switching off the tape. She pulled the microphone away from her mouth heaving a sigh.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Yuan has the typical body of a middle-aged Asian man, apart from all the usual wear and tear of a man his age such as some mild osteoarthritis in his hip and knee joints he was perfectly healthy."

"And the cause of death is?"

"He bled out, eyes, ears, stomach lining, esophagus."

"The same way as Pauline Newton?" Dean questioned, but already knowing the answer.

"The same way as Pauline Newton."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

It was late afternoon when Dean pressed the doorbell next to Darren Newton's front door. He'd spent longer than he had thought with Al at the coroner's office but he didn't regret it not one second.

The man who answered the door was of average height, with sandy blonde hair, a ginger neatly trimmed mustache and a sad, tired look etched on his face.

"Darren Newton?" Dean asked.

"Yes." A look of suspicion touched his features. No doubt the man had been harassed by various government departments since the death of his wife.

Dean fished around in his suit pocket pulling out his ID. "Dean Glover, CDC, I'd like to speak with you about your wife's death."

"CDC, Center for Disease Control," he hesitated for a moment then pulled the door wide saying, "You might as well come in."

When they were seated in the lounge room, Darren asked. "So does the CDC think that Pauline's death was some disease now?"

"The coroner's office contacted us they thought it was in need of investigation, because the ME can't find a cause of death."

"You know they've had Pauline's body for over a week and they can't or won't release it, so I can make burial arrangements."

"I know this must be hard for you, but I need to know about the days leading up to Pauline's death."

"What do you want to know?"

"Was she ill did she say or do anything unusual or seem stressed or scared?"

"No not at all she was just my Pauline." Darren shook his head.

"Was she having trouble sleeping or waking up with nightmares, anything like that?"

"She had a habit of midnight snacking, she used to raid the refrigerator, usually for something sweet and then she would come back to bed and sleep all night, Darren smiled at little in recollection, "I used to kid her about it and tell her she was gonna get fat."

"The night she died she was midnight snacking?"

"When I found her she had a half eaten piece of chocolate cake, she was here in this room." Darren's voice faltered as his eyes slid to a spot on the plush pile carpet that looked different from the rest as though it had been scrubbed clean.

Dean realized this was where Darren had found his wife's body surrounded by a pool of blood.

Lost in thought Darren started when the doorbell sounded. "Excuse me?"

"Of course." Dean waited until he disappeared from sight; he got quickly to his feet dragging the EMF meter from his pocket. He switched it on and panned it around the room, hearing the murmur of Darren's voice as he spoke to whoever was at the door. The meter failed to react only one of the bulbs blinking on and off sporadically. He hurried to the kitchen panning the meter around, still no reaction. _No spirit activity here._

Hearing Darren's voice growing louder he pushed the EMF back into his pocket as he hastily crossed back to the lounge and sat down, only just in time as Darren came back into the room closely followed by a woman.

Dean stood as she entered the room summing up the newcomer with a polite smile plastered on his face.

Darren wasn't a particularly big man but this woman made him look like a virtual giant.

She was obviously of Japanese extraction, tiny stature, with straight sleek shoulder length blue-black hair, a flattish face not what you would call a classic beauty but she had an exotic oriental beauty that turned men's heads. Her blue jeans clung to her legs like a second skin her low neck hot pink shirt revealed just a hint of small perky breasts.

Darren gestured to Dean saying. "This is Dean Glover he's here about Pauline. This is an old college friend of Pauline's and mine, Hiromi Kawana."

Dean reached out and took her tiny hand in his she gave him a sweet smile that didn't meet her eyes; revealing an immaculate row of white teeth. "Mr. Glover." There was no hint of an accent, it was pure Maine.

"Please call me Dean." He said releasing her hand and taking a step back.

"Okay. So do you have any idea about who would kill poor, sweet Pauline?"

Dean thought she sounded insincere, condescending, and sarcastic even.

Darren seemed unaware of her tone, he interrupted, "Dean is not from the police, he's from the CDC."

"CDC isn't that disease control?" before Dean could answer she continued, "you think Pauline died from some kind of disease?"

"It's possible but unlikely, but you understand we have to investigate all possibilities Miss. Kawana?"

"Of course you do." _There's that tone again._

Dean smiled at her before he turned to Darren, "I won't take up any more of your time, if you think of anything at all about that night that you think might be important, I'm staying at the Charles Inn," he shook Darren's hand, adding, "thanks for your time." Dean then turned back to Hiromi. "A pleasure to meet you."

She gave him a smile that again didn't quite meet her coal black eyes.

Darren showed Dean to the door.

As he pulled away from the curb, Dean thought that other than meeting Al Highman the day had been a total waste. His meeting with Darren Newton had revealed nothing there was no sign of EMF in the room where Pauline had died, so no spirit activity. According to her grieving husband everything had been normal up to that night. The autopsy report had revealed nothing as had the Yuan autopsy.

But Al Highman now she was worth meeting and man she was something else. He smiled when he thought of her. She was not at all like the middle-aged male he had pictured in his mind's eye. She was someone Dean would like to get to know better. _Maybe I can find an excuse to go back and see her again? _

As far as the hunt was concerned it was back to the drawing board._ Crap that means research. God I wish I had geek boy and his trusty laptop here_, _but it looks like there's a trip to the library on the agenda tomorrow for you Dean._

Besides an imminent trip to the library, there was something niggling at the back of his mind; he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was or where it was coming from. It had only surfaced at Darren Newton's a feeling of unease like something wasn't right. Was there something about Darren that had sparked this feeling? _No it wasn't Darren I quite liked the guy and I'm sorry that he had lost his wife whom he obviously adored_. It was then he knew; the feeling of unease had started when Hiromi had entered the room.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Dean had skipped lunch so he had what was for him an early dinner at the same place he had eaten last night. Once he was seated at a table he shrugged out of his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He tucked into fried chicken which was equally good as the steak the night before. The bar waitress that had propositioned him last night thankfully wasn't at the bar.

Arriving back at the hotel Dean felt grubby and dirty and in dire need of a shower so he quickly shed his now crumpled and clothes and enjoyed a long shower with seemingly never ending hot water.

Coming from the bathroom wearing a grey tee and sweat pants. He toweled his hair freezing with his head incased in the damp towel when he heard a noise at the door it sounded like someone was attempting to pick the lock. Dean dropped the towel onto the floor reached into his duffle at the bottom of the bed wrapped his hand around the familiar hilt of his Bowie knife; pulling it from the bag he flicked off the lamp in between the beds, moved to the door on silent bare feet pressing himself against the wall behind the door the knife raised ready to strike at whomever was still working away at the lock.

There was a click as the lock opened; it sounded loud in the quiet of the dark room. The handle turned and the door opened slowly when it was opened about half way a tall, dark clad figure appeared, Dean waited until the figure was fully inside before he made his move he grabbed the intruder by the left shoulder spun him around throwing his weight against the man he pushed him down onto the carpet. An "umph," sounded from the intruder's mouth as the impact between the floor and Dean's full weight winded him. Dean pressed him to the floor his left forearm across the intruder's windpipe. The tip of the knife pressing into the skin over his carotid artery.

"Forget your key dear?" Dean said sarcastically to the pale blur of the face below him.

"Get the hell off me." A breathless oh so familiar voice demanded.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"You were expecting dial-a-date?" It came out as a breathless squeak.

"Getting a bit sloppy there bro, you remember what dad taught us; first rule of breaking and entering always check behind the door." Dean quoted his father as he lifted the knife away from Sam's neck.

"Dean. Get. The. Hell. Off. Me… Now." Sam hissed between gritted teeth. He jerked beneath him trying to buck him off. Dean took the none too subtle hint extricating himself from his brother he crossed to the door closing it and flipping on the overhead light before he turned back to Sam.

Sam had levered himself up onto his elbows his dark bangs falling untidily across his face; breathing heavily as he tried to get the air back into his straining lungs. A spot of blood could be seen on his neck where the knife had pierced his skin.

"What the hell you doin' here Sam?" Dean asked annoyed. Unconsciously he was using the same words Sam had when Dean had come to get him that night at Stanford.

"Lookin' for you," Sam paused then said, "a little help here would be good, if it's not asking too much."

Dean reached down grasped Sam's arm and drew him to his feet. Sam put his hands on his hips and bent forwards huffing out a breath. "How'd you find me?" Dean addressed Sam's bent head.

Sam ignored Dean's question. "Dean I left at least twenty messages on your cell."

"I turned it off."

Sam stood up straight glaring at his brother. "Tell me something I don't already know like what the hell did you think you were doing taking off like that; no note; no explanation, nothing?"

Dean threw the knife on the bed. It bounced once then stilled." Oh I dunno thought I'd do it before you did."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam was angry.

Dean mirrored Sam's anger with his own. He got right in Sam's face. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Sam shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Come on Sam, the secret phone calls, early morning meeting with Ruby, you were just busting a gut looking for a reason to be away from me Sam."

"Dean she rang me. I told her to leave me alone."

"So why'd you meet her then, huh tell me that?"

"Because I wanted to tell her face to face that I wanted to stay with you at Bobby's."

"Yeah, sure you did." Dean turned stepping away from his brother.

Sam followed him coming up behind him. "Dean I swear it's the truth."

Dean heard the sincerity in Sam's voice. _Maybe he was telling the truth. _He remembered how quickly Ruby had driven off after she had brought Sam back to Bobby's. _Had she been… angry? It certainly seemed that way. Angry because Sam wouldn't or didn't want to go with her. And the phone call maybe I misinterpreted Sam's side of the conversation? _

Dean realized Sam was talking again, repeating himself. "Dean it's the truth. Don't send me away." Sam sounded so young and scared.

Dean turned back to face his brother. Sam had the puppy dog eyes going on and Dean had no defense against those. He felt his anger melt away. "Why didn't you just tell me about the phone call Sam? I gave you every chance."

"I know you're right… I'm sorry; I was… trying to protect you."

Dean lifted his arms away from his body, and then let them flop back. "Protect me? Dean paused. "You were trying to protect me? From what exactly?" Dean asked intrigued.

"From angels, demons the apocalypse."

"A noble gesture Sam. But no one can protect me you or anybody else from the apocalypse."

"Dean, let me stay, please." Sam was almost begging. _Next thing he'll be on his knees. And I can't say no I want my brother back._

"Alright Sammy, you can stay and now that you're here you might as well make yourself useful."

Sam let out a relieved breath, and then cocked his head to one side saying. "Useful… doing what exactly?"

Dean grinned at him. "What you do best Sammy boy… research."

Dean's smile was infectious Sam found himself mimicking his brother, grinning back. "Fair enough."

_**To be continued…**_

So not a lot of Sam in this chapter but the brother's are back together and the hunt begins in earnest. We'll find out how Sam tracked Dean down the next chapter.

_Silvertayl_


	4. Chapter 4

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:**

All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:**

Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!**

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:**

Thanks to all whom left reviews of the last chapter. Apologises for the delay in getting chapter 4 up. RL is a bit hectic at the moment. Please forgive me.

_**Stephen King wrote:**_

"_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. **_

_**They live inside us, and sometimes they win."**_

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell Sam. How could you have left the laptop at Bobby's?" Dean groused at Sam for the fifteenth time that morning.

"How many times do I have to explain it, Dean? When I left Bobby's, I grabbed all my stuff or I thought I did. I forgot it alright. If you bring it up again I'm gonna rip off your arm and beat you over the head with it."

Dean smiled to himself; _damn it's good to have Sam back beside me. _To be good naturedly but purposely irritating him. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, their kind of normal.

"Well seeing as you forget the laptop, you can go to the library while I go and speak to Mrs. Yuan."

"Uhuh, no way. We go to the library together after we go to see the Yuan's. And before you ask why and whining about how you hate research; two of us can cover the research twice as quickly as one."

Dean mumbled something under his breath.

"You got something to say, Dean?"

"Me, no nothing I was… clearing my throat."

Dean had believed that now Sam was here he had managed to avoid a trip to the library and the whole research gig. But after Sam had told him he had left the laptop at Bobby's he had tried every trick in the book to convince Sam to go alone. But to no avail and Dean resigned himself to his research fate unless he could think of some reason between now and reaching the Yuan's for Sam to go on his own.

Sam assessed his now scowling brother across the car. All of the cuts bruises and abrasions left behind from his run-in with Alistair had faded away. Thinking about how much Dean hated research and libraries made Sam smile. But there was a good reason why Sam wanted Dean to come with him he didn't want to let Dean out of his sight for now; he was afraid he might find some reason to take off again. Even though that was unlikely to happen because Dean never left a job unfinished.

Shortly after his conversation with Dean last evening Sam had phoned Bobby. Bobby had answered on the first ring. Sam could imagine the grizzled older hunter sitting beside the phone staring at it willing it to ring.

"D'you find him?" He yelled in Sam's ear.

_Hello to you too Bobby._ "Yeah Bobby he's in Bangor."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Thank God. Tell that idjit that the next time I see him I'm gonna beat the tar outta' him."

"I will Bobby."

"You boys take care?"

"We will Bobby thanks."

Sam had passed on Bobby's message.

Dean had smiled guiltily, but had said nothing.

Sam knew Dean felt guilty with the knowledge that he'd worried their friend with his sudden disappearance. He knew Bobby's angry threat was meant to cover his concern for the man he considered family.

When Sam had realized Dean had gone; his immediate reaction was one of panic. He rang Dean's cell it went straight to voicemail; giving up after the forth try. The jerk had turned it off. Sam ran his hands through his hair. Where had he gone, was he hurt or sick; maybe he was considering doing something stupid. _Nah not Dean he would never…?_

Once he had calmed himself he fired up the laptop; checking the recent searches on the laptop he soon realized Dean was trying to cover his tracks. There was nothing new on it. Booting up Bobby's desktop yielded more success. It seemed Dean had been researching possible hunts. Sam soon narrowed it down to 3 he thought Dean was most likely to go for. Lynchburg, Virginia; Lansing, Michigan and Bangor, Maine.

If he had to guess which one his brother would choose Sam would have said Bangor. Sam had caught Dean out a few times with his nose buried in a Stephen King novel although he had tried to hide it. Dean was a fan of Stephen King and Bangor being his home town it was the most likely place to start. But Sam was leaving nothing to chance, he'd check all three if he had to. Hell, he'd go to Mexico if he thought there was a possibility Dean might be there.

He hastily gathered his stuff, impatiently pacing while an obviously anxious Bobby finished giving the best of the suspect and most roadworthy of the wrecks in the yard a quick onceover. It was small and had no badges left to identify it. _Probably Japanese,_ _Dean would know what it was even without badges._ The undiscernible colored car looked like it was held together by the inch of dust and grime that coated it.

Bobby would stay here to try and more accurately pinpoint Dean's location and just in case Dean phoned.

It was mid afternoon before Sam folded himself into the battered vehicle which was four on the floor the slipping clutch had the stripped gear box crunching noisily as he coaxed the piece-o-shit vehicle out of the yard; leaving Booby amidst a cloud of black oily smoke from the exhaust and headed east. He pushed the old car to its limit; which was only 45 MPH. If he pushed it past that the old vehicle started to shudder and shake the temperature gauge climbing dangerously high, so Sam lifted his foot afraid the car would shake its self apart or explode in a ball of flame taking him with it. As he nursed the car along he made many calls to Dean's cell leaving as many messages that stopped just short of begging Dean to ring him back. First stop Lansing and if Dean wasn't there he would head on to Bangor and if that was a bust he would head south to Lynchburg.

Sam had considered trying to contact Cas to see if he could locate his brother or maybe he knew where Dean. But Sam didn't know how to go about calling the angel. Did he just stand in the street and yell to the heavens? Maybe there was a dial-an-angel service. Or perhaps he just had to pray out loud, really really hard? Dean seemed to be the only one that could contact the angel the only one Cas would come to. Sometimes he'd just show up of his own volition and that was only when he wanted to warn them or he wanted them or more specifically Dean to do something for him.

Reaching Lansing Sam had made the discovery that he had left the laptop at Bobby's when he reached for the laptop intending to do a search to locate all the hotels and motels to save time. Cursing his own stupidity he spent several hours checking hotels. When he left Lansing it was now 3 hours past sunset.

It was nudging 1 o'clock when for the second time he'd nearly driven off the shoulder and into a ditch lining the highway. Sam knew he had to find somewhere to sack out. The next turn off highway 84 was the small town of Matamoras on the border of Pennsylvania and New Jersey. Sam pulled into the first motel he found. He had to bang on the office door for a few minutes before a middle-aged man tying his robe across his ample belly, his hair sticking up in graying tufts stumbled to the door. The man annoyed at being woken at one in morning stared daggers at Sam as he filled out the register. The proprietor insisted Sam pay now and it would be an extra 10 bucks for the lateness of hour. Sam paid without question; he didn't blame him. Out of habit he'd booked a double room only realized it when he opened the door to room 5 and saw the 2 ugly mustard colored bedspreads encompassing each bed glaring at him in all their garish glory. He flopped down on the closest bed still fully clothed slept until just before 6.30 am shed his clothes and entered the bathroom. The coldness of the tiles under his feet chased away the last vestiges of sleep. The quick shower he had intended turned out to take a lot longer than Sam had anticipated mainly due to poor water pressure and a lousy ancient showerhead that produced a dribble of barely lukewarm water; taking him at least 5 minutes just to wet his hair and body enough to shampoo and soap up. Even though the sun had risen it didn't have enough warmth to chase the chill of early morning that penetrated his clothes and chilled his still wet hair clinging to him uncomfortably as he threw his duffle onto the back seat of the beaten up old car. He pulled away from the motel into the rising sun heading towards his next destination. Mid morning he pulled into a roadside gas station/diner emptied his bladder filled up the car with fuel and got a sandwich and coffee to go.

He'd reached Bangor mid afternoon. It was at the 5th hotel that he found his brother. For the fifth time he pulled out his FBI ID getting the same look from the receptionist as he'd gotten from all the other hotel receptionists. She looked him up and down in disbelief that an FBI guy would be wearing a brown hoodie but did not question his credentials, asking. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to see your registration book for the last two days."

"Certainly," she flipped back a page of the large book on the desk then swung it around to face him. "There you go all check-ins for the last two days." She moved away further down the check-in counter to answer the ringing phone.

From the top of the page in front of him he ran his finger down the column of names he got three quarters down the page when a name stuck out. Dean Glover. Sam slid his finger across to the signature D Glover was signed in Dean's bold hand writing. _I found you Dean._ He was in room 310.

Less than 5 minutes later Sam picked the lock on room 310. His stomach fluttered in anticipation as he entered the darkened room. Two steps inside the door a hand latched onto his shoulder swung him around at the same time a solid body hit him in the chest pushing him flat onto the carpet knocking the wind from him. A forearm pressed hard against his throat and he felt the prick of a knife at the side of his neck.

"Forget your key dear?" The pale blur of the face with Dean's voice said to him.

"Get the hell off me." Sam answered breathlessly.

"Sammy?" Dean sounded… surprised, pleased even.

"You were expecting dial-a-date?" His voice came out as a squeak, unable to do more with his lungs airless and the arm across his throat.

"Getting a bit sloppy there bro, you remember what dad taught us; first rule of breaking and entering always check behind the door." Dean quoted their father at the same time he lifted the knife away from Sam's neck.

"Dean. Get. The. Hell. Off. Me… Now." Sam hissed between gritted teeth. He jerked up trying to buck Dean off. Dean got quickly off him crossing to the door closing it and flipping on the overhead light before turning back to him.

Sam had levered himself up onto his elbows his dark bangs partially obscuring his vision; He drew in a couple of deep breaths. He could feel a spot of blood on his neck where the knife had pierced his skin.

"What the hell you doin' here Sam?" Dean asked annoyed. Sam recognized the same words he'd used when Dean had come to get him that night at Stanford.

"Lookin' for you," Sam said, before adding, "a little help here would be good, if it's not asking too much."

Dean reached down grasped his arm and drew him to his feet. Sam put his hands on his hips and bent forwards huffing out a breath. "How'd you find me?" He heard Dean say above him.

Sam ignored Dean's question. "Dean I left at least twenty messages on your cell."

"I turned it off."

Sam stood up straight angry he glared at his brother. "Tell me something I don't already know like what the hell did you think you were doing taking off like that; no note; no explanation, nothing?"

Dean looked away. Threw the knife on the bed. It bounced once then stilled." Oh I dunno thought I'd do it before you did."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam said angrily.

In a flash Dean was right in Sam's face. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Sam shook his head, but didn't back down. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Come on Sam, the secret phone calls, early morning meeting with Ruby, you were just busting a gut looking for a reason to be away from me Sam."

_He knew about all of it. _"Dean she rang me. I told her to leave me alone."

"So why'd you meet her then, huh tell me that?" Dean's eyes flashed emerald green.

_How do I explain why I told her to come? I can't. _"Because I wanted to tell her face to face that I wanted to stay with you at Bobby's."

"Yeah, sure you did." Dean turned and stepped away from him.

Sam followed him coming up behind him. Dean's shoulders were stiff with anger and tension. "Dean I swear it's the truth."

Dean was silent. Sam waited to see what he would do now. The silence stretched uncomfortably. "Dean it's the truth. Don't send me away." Sam used the tone that always brought Dean around.

Dean turned back to face him. Sam saw his anger melt away before him. "Why didn't you just tell me about the phone call Sam? I gave you every chance."

"I know you're right… I'm sorry; I was… trying to protect you."

Dean lifted his arms away from his body, and then let them flop back. "Protect me?" Dean paused. "You were trying to protect me? From what exactly?" Dean asked.

_Just say it Sam. _"From angels, demons, the apocalypse."

Dean looked taken aback. "A noble gesture Sam. But no one can protect me you or anybody else from the apocalypse."

_He's right but he's my brother. _"Dean, let me stay, please." Sam was almost begging.

A smile flittered across Dean's face. "Alright Sammy, you can stay and now that you're here you might as well make yourself useful."

Sam let out a relieved breath, and then realizing what Dean had said, cocked his head to one side saying suspiciously. "Useful… doing what exactly?"

Dean grinned at him. "What you do best Sammy boy… research."

Dean's smile was infectious Sam found himself grinning back. "Fair enough."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Mrs. Yuan and her late husband had an apartment above the dry cleaners but since her husband's murder Mrs. Yuan was staying with her son Charlie a couple of miles away.

The young Asian man Dean had seen outside the dry cleaners 2 nights ago answered Dean's knock on the door of apartment 4C. The brothers flashed their CDC ID's at him.

"Mr. Yuan I'm Sam Gibson and this is Dean Glover we're from the CDC. May we speak with your mother?"

"What does the CDC want with my mother?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"We were called in to investigate the death of your father." Dean noted Sam was using his sensitive caring voice.

"My father was murdered by some sick bastard trying to rob him, not a disease. How does that involve the CDC?"

"The coroner's office called us in. They feel there may be more to his death than robbery. If we could speak with your mother?"

Charlie shook his head. "No my mother is still distraught by my father's murder, you can't talk to her."

Dean opened his mouth to speak again when a high-pitched female voice called out a few curt words in what he assumed was Chinese from inside the apartment.

Charlie turned his head and over his shoulder answered also in the same language.

The voice from inside the apartment came again. Charlie looked annoyed pulling the door open wide he stepped to the side saying. "My mother said to come in she will speak with you."

The apartment was tastefully decorated in the current favored style. Mrs. Yuan was almost swallowed up by the large lounge chair she was seated in. Dean recognized the tiny woman he had seen heartbroken crying into her son's arms the night Mr. Yuan was murdered. As they came further into the room she stood. Charlie came from behind them and stood beside his mother.

Charlie spoke to his mother indicating the brother's. Her dark eyes glanced from one to the other before she held out her tiny hand to Dean inclining her head slightly in an age old gesture. Dean clasped her petite hand returning the bowing gesture.

She then turned to Sam and repeated the gesture.

"Prease sit." She said her high-pitched but surprisingly soft small voice heavy with an Asian accent as she indicated the sofa opposite the chair she had just vacated. Once they were all seated, except for Charlie who sat on the arm of his mother's chair laying his hand along her back, she continued. "You must excuse my son he is very protective of his mother."

"Mrs. Yuan we are sorry to bother you at this time of great sadness but we would like to ask some questions about your husband." Dean said trying to match Sam's earlier tone.

Sam glanced at his brother. He could see Dean's sadness at the small family's loss was heartfelt and genuine.

"I don't know what else to tell you I have already talked to the porice."

"We really want to know if anything unusual happened before your husband's death."

Mrs. Yuan gave a gentle shake of her head. "I don't understand what you mean by unusual."

"Was he in good health? Maybe he complained of feeling unwell. Perhaps he said or did something odd or unusual, out of character?" Sam explained.

"No nothing rike that. Although two days before one afternoon he was upset and very angry. When I asked him what was wong he told me someone had stolen the jade Buddha he kept on the front counter, while he had his back turned in the middle of the day."

"A jade Buddha, that's for good luck, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yes. It was very special to Lei. You see we brought it from China over thirty years ago. It has sat on the front counter since the day we opened the shop. Lei had a ritual everyday when he opened the shop in the morning and when he locked up in the evening he would rub its belly, for ruck."

"Did anything else go missing?" This from Sam.

"No it was just the Buddha, and then two days later I found my husband bleeding to death on the floor of the shop." Her voice wavered with the memory.

Dean and Sam shared a look. Dean latched onto these last words. "Your husband was still alive when you found him?"

Mrs. Yuan lowered her head before answering. "Barely. He often worked late in the shop. This night I heard some noise coming from downstairs, bumping and banging, so I went down, I didn't see Lei at first, the shop was a mess things thrown all around, and then I found him." She took a sobbing breath as the tears she had been valiantly holding back spilled over.

Charlie wrapped his arm around her back, gently squeezing her upper arm. "I think that's enough my mother is upset."

Mrs. Yuan looked up at her son beside her, patting his hand. "It's alright Charee," she glanced between the brothers.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Yuan I know this is painful but did your husband say anything before he died?" Dean asked quietly. _Sam asked me the same thing after… Dad._

She nodded yes then said. "Two words in Mandarin but they don't make sense." She dropped her head.

"Please, it might be important." Sam pleaded.

She lifted her head looking straight at Dean. "Translated to Ingrish it means brass monkeys."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

"What do you think it means brass monkeys?" Sam asked as they drove away from Charlie Yuan's apartment.

"Beats me. Maybe nothing. Lei Yuan was dying when he said it." Dean answered.

"Pauline Newton and Lei Yuan both died the same way," Sam paused before continuing, "Lei Yuan had a jade Buddha stolen just before he died. I wonder if anything of Pauline's was stolen before she died. Could be a connection there. No EMF at the Newton's, maybe the same at the Yuan's. "

"Tell you what. I'll drop you at the library and I'll go check out the Yuan's for EMF and then swing by and ask Darren if anything of Pauline's is missing."

"Looks like you found a way out of research after all."

Dean glanced at Sam and seeing the smile Sam was unsuccessfully trying not to show grinned broadly. "Well whadayaknow, so I did."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Dean had practically booted Sam out of car at the library spinning the wheels of the Impala as he hurriedly made a retreat. Sam stood on the sidewalk smiling at the rapidly diminishing black car.

Sam turned his cell over to vibrate as he entered the library. At that moment he was glad Dean wasn't there because he no doubt would have said something about the goofy smile he had on his face. God he loved libraries and this one was beautiful. Dean would have laughed at him if he knew that Sam thought an old building containing only thousands and thousands of books was beautiful. Dean saved the word beautiful for comely, luscious women, the odd classic car namely his baby oh and the occasional sunrise or sunset depending on which side of the country they were on. _So I'm gonna keep this to myself and he's never gonna know. _It was one of the older style libraries; the one's he liked the most; high ceiling rich, warm furnishings. Two levels of row upon row of books. _I'm in heaven_.

As you entered on the left there was a big old librarian's desk returned books scattered along the top; the desk at the moment unoccupied. The usual: **NO FOOD OR BEVEREGES to be consumed in the LIBRARY and ALL Cell Phones must be turned off on ENTRY **notice attached to the wall behind it. Sam stopped for a moment and inhaled the odor of old leather and musty paper and the silence before wandering into the main body of the library. Past the desk stretched row upon row of books. To the right of the bookshelves at a 45 degree angle were half a dozen large shiny mahogany tables with deep Kelly green leather seats for reading. At the rear of the tables was an old staircase also of mahogany with an ornate balustrade curling around and up to the next level. Tucked in beside that and looking so out of place in the old building was the fake wood grain veneer covering the doors of an elevator? A modern day add-on that was trying but failing to blend in with its much older surroundings. The elevator was no doubt required by law now.

Sam wondered down the book aisles not quite sure what he was looking for. He had an idea about the brass monkeys' thing. He had an idea that the deaths might have been associated with some kind of spell work.

Sam made his way back to the desk a petite young woman with jet black shoulder length hair with her back to him was now loading the books from the desk onto a trolley.

"Excuse me do you have a section for occult, witchcraft, black magic?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

She turned towards him and looked up at him. She was obviously Japanese or of Japanese heritage; her slanted eyes as dark as her straight shiny hair. Sam found himself staring; she was not beautiful in the traditional sense but had an exotic attraction that turned heads, his included.

She stared back at Sam seemingly not intimidated by his lofty imposing height. Sam knew instantly that she was aware of the effect she had on men. She smiled and in that moment for Sam the attraction was shattered. Her smile was insincere and it didn't meet her black eyes.

"Let me have a look." Sam watched the sway of her well proportioned but tiny hips and the swish of her hair against her collarbone as she stepped around behind the desk and typed into the keyboard. And for a second Sam thought maybe he had imagined it. She scribbled something down on small notepad and tore off a slip of paper handing it across the desk to him.

"We have a small selection, non-fiction section on the upper level, at the top of the stairs half way down."

She smiled that smile again as Sam reached out and took the slip of paper from her. _No there it is again I didn't imagine it._ "Thank you." Sam forced his reluctant lips into a smile.

"You're welcome."

Sam turned away but he could feel the uncomfortable prickle of her dark eyes between his shoulder blades as he made his way to the back of the room to the staircase.

The upper level was a carbon copy of the lower one but on a smaller scale. Sam looked at the slip of paper she'd given him it had the section number and the catalogue numbers scribbled on it.

He easily found what he was looking for there was only a half dozen books all large and hard cover; Sam piled all 6 into his arms placed them onto the nearest mahogany table and settled into a leather chair. Most of the books were very old all with bent spines worn covers and yellowed pages. They rivaled some of the ancient ones he'd seen and read at Bobby's. Sam slid the top one from the pile and very carefully opened the cover and began to read. Forgetting all about the strange young woman downstairs.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

The police tape was still draped across the entrance to the drycleaners and wound around the door handle. Shielding his eyes from the reflection of the sun he peered into the shop. In broad daylight Dean wouldn't be able to enter here even dressed the way he was. He'd have to find another way in.

He strolled along the row of shops; knowing the unbroken line of shop fronts had to have delivery and service access. He found what he was looking for 6 shops down from the Yuan's a laneway that dissected the shop fronts wide enough to take a reasonably sized delivery truck with a meter and half to spare on either side. Dean made his way down the laneway in between the walls of the convenience store and the print shop. The bottom of the laneway opened up into a wide area running along behind a dozen shops on either side; wide enough to allow ample turning space and easy access in and out. A few of the two 90 degree angled marked parking spots at the rear of each shop were occupied. Dean walked along the back of the shops until he came to the police-taped and padlocked rear door that belonged to the drycleaners. Beside the door was a set of stairs; which must lead to the Yuan's apartment above. With a quick glance around he took the lock pick from his pocket and made short work of picking the lock before ducking under the police tape.

Once inside he closed the door put the lock pick back into his pocket and took the EMF meter out. He switched it on panning it around as he made his way through the back room the daylight coming in through the bared window beside the back door sufficient to see clearly; to his left on one side of the back door Dean could see a toilet and a small hand basin through a partially open door. The rest of the room was taken up by a table. A small microwave an electric kettle and 2 china mugs adorned the table. Four mismatched chairs pulled up under the table. This was the staff room. Dean could imagine the slight Chinese man he'd seen on the slab in the morgue sitting at one of the chairs sipping green tea and chatting with his staff. He pushed through a beaded curtain into the main area where the dry cleaning was carried out. It was darker in here and the place was still a mess having been left as it was the night Mr. Yuan was murdered. The EMF meter in his hand remained silent as he scanned the place slowly swinging the meter around the whole area. The area contained all the dry cleaning equipment including large presses now cool and silent; a circular clothing rack with plastic coated items of clothing hanging listlessly from the hooks others were strewn across the floor the plastic ripped. Overturned boxes and large empty plastic containers labeled as dry cleaning fluid were everywhere one of the containers had leaked; a large dried patch of the fluid surrounding the toppled container.

Dean moved further towards the front of the shop. Stopped at the large congealed pool of blood police chalk marking the outline of where Lei Yuan's body had lain. He scanned the meter from the blood stain down the chalk outline. The meter remained silent no squeal emitted and only one of the red bulbs lighting up for a moment then flashed off. From there he went through another beaded curtain into the front of the shop. The light from the front windows seemed bright after the relative darkness he'd just stepped from making him squint until his eyes adjusted. Taking up most of the room was a long counter with an old style cash register beside that was a note spike with the last days trading pick-up dockets impaled on it, a round pen holder with a half dozen pens jutting from it and an automatic credit card machine. This was the counter where Mrs. Yuan had said her husband's treasured Jade Buddha had sat until 4 days ago. The shelf under the counter had neatly stacked piles of docket books, cash register refill rolls and other stationary items. Still the meter remained silent.

The place was clean no spirit activity here the same as at the Newton's place. _So whatever was causing these murders was not a spirit. _

Placing the meter on the counter Dean pulled the slips of paper from the spike and flipped through them absently. None of the names rang any bells until the third slip from the bottom H. Kawana. _Where have I heard that name before?_ The pickup date was the day before the Yuan murder. The same day the jade Buddha had been stolen. Unsure if that meant anything andunable to place the name he pushed the docket into his suit coat pocket checked the last two then impaled them all back onto the spike, before taking the EMF meter and retreating back through the shop locking the door behind him, giving the place one last sweep as he went.

As he walked back up the service lane to the Impala, he tried to place the name on the slip of paper in his pocket. Did it have a connection to the job? _Where have I heard that name before? Think Dean, think. _

As he drove to Darren Newton's Dean was still turning the name over in his mind, trying to remember where and when he knew it from hoped Sam would have uncovered a bit more information than just a slip of paper with a name on it at the library.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Darren was at home. It appeared as though he had barely left the house and hadn't been to work at his office since Pauline's murder. The man was still deeply grieving the loss of his wife. He invited Dean in and they were once again seated on the sofa.

"There's been another death the circumstances very similar to Pauline's."

"Yes I heard about that. Lei Yuan the drycleaner. I wonder how Jun and Charlie are coping?"

"They're coping as best they can under the circumstances. So you know the Yuan's?"

"Of course. The best drycleaners in Bangor. Pauline used to take all our dry cleaning to the Yuan's; he does or did the best job on my suits."

"Mrs. Yuan told us that a jade Buddha was stolen from the shop 2 days before Mr. Yuan's death. Did Pauline have anything stolen before she died?"

"No nothing stolen, but she did lose a diamond ear ring. Pauline was very upset she loved those ear rings I gave them to her on our third wedding anniversary."

"Do you remember when exactly she lost it?"

"Yeah it was the night before she was… before she died," Darren lowered his head stumbling over the last words; "she realized it was gone when we got home."

"Where were you the night she lost it?"

Darren looked back at him. "A dinner party at Hiromi's, when we checked the car and it wasn't there Pauline rang Hiromi to see if she'd lost it there, but it wasn't there."

"Hiromi she was here the other day?"

Darren smiled. "Yeah Hiromi has been fantastic she's been here for me since… you know," Darren paused then added, "Why are you interested in a lost ear ring? It doesn't have any bearing on Pauline's murder why is it so important?"

"It probably isn't but we need find out as much information as possible. Hiromi's surname is? It's slipped my mind."

"Kawana."

"Kawana, that's right."

When he was back behind the wheel of the Impala he dug the now crumpled docket from his pocket and looked again at the name scrawled on it. H. Kawana. _Hiromi Kawana? Has to be there wouldn't be too many H. Kawana's in Bangor._

He had found a connection between the death's Pauline Newton and Lei Yuan an obscure one but a connection none the less a connection in the shape of Hiromi Kawana.

_**To be continued…**_

Okay so who can tell me to whom the aliases the boys are using really belong to? And what series of movies did they co-star in together? Internet cookies to the first one with the right answer. Sorry I can't do it with baked cookies as it is too hard and too messy to stuff 'em into the computer. LOL!!!

_Silvertayl_


	5. Chapter 5

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:**

All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:**

Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!**

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:**

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Here's chapter 5, enjoy.

"_**If we do not hear, see, or speak evil, we ourselves shall be spared all evil."**_

_(A 17__th__ century Japanese religious principal)_

**Chapter 5**

Dean couldn't find Sam at the library. Disregarding the prominent sign behind the returns desk he pulled out his cell and punched Sam on speed dial. After 3 rings Sam's hushed voice answered. "Hey."

"Where the hell are you Sam?" Dean said his own voice much too loud for the library. The four heads of the patrons sitting at the reading tables turned towards him a couple accompanied by tutting and head-shaking. Dean ignored them and turned away from the angry eyes.

"I'm still at the library." Sam sounded surprised at Dean's angry tone.

"I'm there now and unless you've suddenly become the invisible man, I can't find you."

"I'm upstairs." Now Sam's voice held a note of amusement.

Dean jerked his head back. "There's an upstairs?"

"Err yeah Dean it's you know... upstairs?" _Yep definitely amusement._

Dean turned and looked to the back of the library. Sure enough at the rear a staircase wound its way to an upper level. He closed the phone and made his way through the tables to the stairs the annoyed eyes of the disturbed readers following him.

The upper level was almost empty of people. Instinctively his eyes went to Sam; he was sitting head down back turned to him and well away from the stairs, the only other occupants were an elderly gray-haired couple that were having a quiet conversation over the book open on the table in between them and a woman placing books back on the shelves from the book laden trolley beside her. Something about the tiny black-haired woman seemed familiar drawing Dean to her.

As he got closer he thought he knew who she was. "Hiromi?" He said to her back as she reached up to place a book on a shelf above her head.

She turned towards his voice book poised in the air, her coal-black eyes lit with recognition and a look Dean could only think of as dislike; she turned back to the shelf completing the action she had began pushing the book onto the shelf at the same time saying with unveiled distain. "Mr. Glover," dislike radiating from her in waves, "you don't seem like the library type."

Dean remembered he had asked her to call him Dean but didn't bother to point out the fact; saying instead. "We're following up a few leads. You work here?"

Still with her back turned she pushed the trolley further along the row of books. Dean followed her. She had stopped the trolley and reached forward picking up the next book before she turned to him, ignoring the later. "We?"

"My partner Sam and I." Dean indicated to Sam sitting across the room.

Her dark eyes slid to Sam then back to Dean. "Oh he's with you? He seems more the library type." She turned back and placed another book on the shelf, picking up the next one. _Not asking if we've uncovered anything about Pauline's murder? Pauline who she supposedly thought the world of. Weird. Almost as if she knows we won't find anything._

"Well I can see your busy I'll let you get back to it, it was nice to see you." Dean added politely. _But not really._

She put another book onto a lower shelf. "Uhuh." Was her only reaction a signal of dismissal if Dean had ever heard it?

As Dean walked the short distance to where Sam sat he could feel her eyes on him.

So engrossed in what he was doing Sam didn't realize Dean was beside him for a few moments. Sam had removed his suit jacket it was draped over the back of the chair his tie loosened head down warm brown bangs falling forward obscuring the top half of his face. He was chewing on his bottom lip as he scribbled onto a note book. Many books were scattered across the table around him. "Hey." Dean said.

Sam looked up at him then. "Hey, you found me."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Dean said as he pushed his cell phone into his jacket pocket then shrugged out of it laying it across the back of the chair next to the one Sam was seated in. As he pulled the chair out away from the table Dean shot a glance over his shoulder at where he'd last seen Hiromi to see if she was still those strange eyes on him but she had moved away onto the next row of book shelves her back once again turned away.

"Umm." Sam replied his concentration once again on taking notes.

Dean slid the book closest to him around to face him. It was large and very old; bound in blood red leather with gold embossed antique looking lettering curling and looping across the cover. Dean read the title out loud. "The Book of Spells, Curses and Hexes."

As Dean flipped through the book, Sam said in a low voice? "There's spells in there for just about everything, some of them centuries old from death spells, blood spells, animation spells all kind of hexes and curses some I've never seen before."

"How do you suppose a library got their hands on this? It looks like something Bobby might have in his collection." Dean said as he continued to leaf through the pages.

Sam stopped writing and tapped the pen against the table as he examined what he'd written. "Just lucky I guess." He said distractedly.

Without warning he dropped the pen pushed the chair back away from the table. "Sam?" Dean said askance.

Sam either ignored him or didn't hear him he walked away up to the book shelves a fair way from where Dean was still seated, scanning the shelves looking for something.

Leaving Sam to his search Dean pulled the note book over to him so he could see what was written on it. There were several dot points with Sam's untidy writing beside each one.

_Pauline Newton and Lei Yuan_

_Both bleed out from mouth, nose and eyes. _

_Lei Yuan's dying words, 'Brass Monkeys' _

_Brass Monkeys?_

_Monkeys??? _

_3 wise monkeys???_

_Speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil._

_Mouth, ears, eyes!!!_

Dean dropped the note pad back to the table and pushed up out of the chair coming up behind his brother. Sam was pulling out and pushing books back into place. When Dean got near without looking at him but knowing he was there Sam offered. "I was thinking about the way Mr Yuan and Pauline Newton died and what Mrs. Yuan told us her husband said before he died."

Dean looked up at him. "Brass monkeys." Dean queried.

"Yeah. Something about it rang a bell," he pulled out another book, "should be in here," holding the spine against his left hand and wrist he flipped through it, when he came to one page his hazel eyes scanned the picture and the writing he then turned the book in Dean's direction, tapping the left page with a long tapered index finger, "read this."

Dean took the book from Sam looked at the first picture of a typical Japanese temple. Carved in relief high on the walls were three pot-bellied brown monkeys. The second picture was a close up of the monkeys each one had its little dark leathery human like hands covering a part of its head. The one on the left its ears the one in the middle its mouth and the one on the right its eyes. Below the picture was a paragraph that read:

_Hundreds of thousands of people visit this temple in Nikko, Japan each year [pictured above, left]. _

_The Japanese believe that the monkeys carved into the temple walls [pictured above, right] depict the 17__th__ century religious principal: '__**If we do not hear, see, or speak evil, we ourselves shall be spared all evil.' **_

_This saying is believed to have originated in China much earlier. _

_In the western world we refer to this as the three wise monkeys or 'hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil.'_

_Many Japanese had a small simple ornamental carving of the monkeys in their home as Christians would hang a cross on the wall. _

_These ornaments were usually carved from wood. These days' ornaments of The Three Wise Monkeys are widely available in all kinds of varying shapes and sizes made of anything from wood to metals such as stainless steel, copper and brass._

"I think Mr. Yuan's and probably Pauline's murders are a screwed up take on this." Sam said looking at Dean's bowed head.

"So ex-college boy Sam put two and two together and came up with four," Dean looked up smiling, then said thoughtfully, "I wonder..." closing the book and handing it back to Sam, Dean went back to the table, Sam trailing behind him. He sat down and opened the book of spells, curses and hexes once again flipping through the pages, Sam sat down next to him. When he came to the death curse he had spotted before he ran his index finger through the spell half way down the page he stopped, "Yahtzee."

Sam looked at Dean's face. "You wanna share with the rest of the class Dean?" Sam asked watching Dean closely as he stabbed a square tipped finger so like their dad's at one of the lines of the spell.

Dean looked at Sam his green eyes intense. "Mr. Yuan had a jade Buddha stolen just before he was murdered; he said brass monkeys with his dying breath, he bled out from the eyes, ears and mouth."

"Yeah I know... so?"

"Darren Newton told me Pauline lost one her favourite diamond earrings two nights before she died."

"I don't see where you're going with this." Sam said shaking his head.

Dean turned facing Sam. "What if Pauline Newton's earring was not lost but stolen she died the same way as Mr. Yuan, bled out; the only difference between the two was that Mr. Yuan was still alive when his wife found him; he said brass monkeys like it was the last thing he saw. When Darren found Pauline she was already dead, maybe before she bled out she saw the brass monkeys as well."

"So you are thinking that someone is using a death curse combined with an animation spell on a brass ornament of the three wise monkeys too murder?"

"Yeah and it says here," Dean indicated to the spell book, "to carry out the death spell you need an item belonging to the intended victim to carry out the curse."

"Okay so Pauline's earring and Mr. Yuan's Buddha, but why these two people there isn't a connection between the two victims."

"I think there is," Dean dug into his pocket pulled out and straightened out the pick-up docket. I found this at the dry cleaners."

Sam took the slip of paper from Dean's fingers and examined it. "A dry cleaning pick-up docket?"

"See the name on it?"

"H. Kawana, I don't know who that is." Sam said with a lift of his shoulders.

"When I spoke to Darren the first time this girl called in, Darren said she's an old college buddy of theirs, her name is Hiromi, Hiromi Kawana, H. Kawana and who do you think the Newton's were having dinner with when Pauline _**lost**_ her earring?"

"Hiromi Kawana?" Sam looked at Dean. "Hiromi Kawana and H. Kawana is the same person and you think she's behind these murders?"

Dean nodded indicating the piece of paper in Sam's hand, "That's dated the day the Buddha was stolen, so there is a connection between the two victims and you saw that librarian that was around here just now?"

"Yeah, I spoke to her earlier," Sam felt an involuntary shiver creep up his spine at the thought of the strange young, "she's a strange one, something about the way she looked at me.

"Funny you should say that I felt the same way when I met her."

Dean saw the realization dawn on Sam's handsome face, "The librarian is Hiromi Kawana?"

"Yep. One and the same and no one has easier access to this book than the librarian."

Sam thought of the strange way he'd felt about the woman and now he knew why. She was the one responsible for these ghastly deaths but he didn't understand the motives behind them he voiced this out loud to his brother. "Why is she doing it?"

"I have theory why she set the monkeys on Pauline but I don't know yet why she went after Mr. Yuan, let's get outta' here and talk somewhere more... private." Dean glanced around looking for Hiromi, but she didn't seem to be on this level anywhere.

"Right good thinking, I'll just get photocopies of some of this stuff and I'll meet you outside in a few." Sam said.

Dean stood sliding his jacket from the back of the chair throwing it over his arm. "The car's in the lot across the street."

Sam nodded pulling his own jacket from the chair by the collar. He tossed it in Dean's direction. "Take this will ya?"

Dean caught the jacket and put it over the top of his own turning towards the stairs. Sam shoved the note book and pen into his pants pocket and began to gather the books together to return the ones he didn't need to photocopy to the shelves.

Had only taken a couple of steps when Dean turned back to Sam saying. "I'm starving, let's eat."

Sam rolled his eyes smiling; he made his way to the photocopier tucked away against the wall returning the other books he to the shelves.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Dean had taken Sam to the bar/restaurant he'd eaten at for the last 2 days. Dean had ordered a cheese burger with extra onions and fries; Sam a chicken salad and to Dean's surprise a side of fries.

Sam ate the last of his fries with a slight smile on his face he watched as Dean tucked into a huge slice of blueberry pie washing each mouthful down with a swig of coffee. Sam wiped his mouth and threw his crumpled napkin onto his empty plate taking a swallow of his own seemingly bottomless cup of coffee.

"When you're ready Dean." Trying not to show Dean his amusement. Dean's appetite never ceased to amaze him.

Dean held up a finger as he worked on the next mouthful of pie. Once he'd swallowed it he leaned across the table. "The day I spoke to Darren when Hiromi showed up he said Hiromi was an old college friend of both him and Pauline and today he said, quote: _'Hiromi has been fantastic she's been here for me since… you know.'_ I think Hiromi is playing the comforting friend to the grieving husband because she wants Darren all to herself and the only way to get him was to get Pauline out of the way then to wheedle her way into his broken heart and eventually his bed." Dean took another mouthful of pie.

"It seems like an elaborate way to get rid of a love rival," Sam added "and it doesn't explain why she went after Lei Yuan."

After swallowing Dean continued. "Yeah, that I don't know yet, maybe she thinks she had a perfectly good reason for going after Mr. Yuan, I don't think she's all there." Dean tapped his temple with two fingers.

"Could be, we need to find out more about Ms. H Kawana, I saw an internet place just down the street I'll do some searches and see if it turns anything up. Let's go." Sam rose picked up and looked at the amount owing before pulling out his wallet.

Dean looked up at Sam to see if he was serious. _He is. _"Dude what's the hurry?" he said around another large mouthful.

"Dean time's a wastin'." Sam tapped his watch.

Dean swallowed. "But I'm not finished."

"Well either finish quick or leave it; I wanna get this done so we can put a stop to this before she goes after someone else." Sam headed off to pay the bill.

Dean swallowed. "Such a spoil sport." He whispered to Sam's retreating back. Glancing down at the remaining portion of his uneaten pie, he decided _it's too good to waste _picking it up he jammed the last of the uneaten pie into his mouth hauled himself out of the seat and followed his brother his cheeks bulging with uneaten pie.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

"D'you find anything?" Dean asked over Sam's shoulder.

"Not a lot; seems Hiromi is squeaky clean, no involvement with anything at all illegal not even a parking fine." Sam answered as he clicked back to the search results page, scrolling further down the page.

"What's that one from the Bangor Daily News?" Dean's finger pocked at the last result on the page.

Sam opened up the page it was a small article from the local Bangor paper, dated July 20 2006. Sam read the article out loud.

"LOCAL WOMAN RECIPIENT OF PRESTEGIOUS AWARD.

Bangor resident Hiromi Kawana has taken out the librarian of the year award. Hiromi was named the winner by the Maine Librarians Association in a state wide competition. All Maine libraries take part in the annual award. Hiromi outvoted all other librarians to take out the award."

Below the article were two small photos. The first one showed Hiromi accepting a rolled award with a red ribbon tied around it and a small engraved trophy from a tall smiling older woman who looked like an Amazon beside the tiny Hiromi. The second photo showed a smiling threesome; Hiromi standing between a man and a woman, Dean recognized the pair as Pauline and Darren Newton. Darren was popping the cork on a bottle of champagne.

Sam read the captions below the photos. "Left. Hiromi Kawana accepts her award from Gladys Lindsey president of the Maine Librarians Association. Right. Hiromi celebrates with close friends Darren and Pauline Newton.

"Wow, exciting." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah, life changing." Sam answered in the same tone.

"Sam how far away is the Bangor Campus." Dean asked thoughtfully.

"About a thirty minute drive, why?"

"We should drive over there and look into Hiromi's college records that might tell us more."

"Good thinking 99."

"I'm not 99 you are."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

The afternoon was nearly done when they pulled into the parking area close to the administration block of the campus.

A few students lingered on the grounds some sitting on benches or sitting cross-legged on the grassed area conversing with other students. The ones that were alone had text books open on their laps heads down as they studied in the peaceful pleasant surroundings.

The admin building was bright, cheery and well lit. The brothers went to the information desk. The middle-aged woman peered up at them over the top of her glasses which sat on the edge of her nose threatening to fall at any second. She glanced from one to the other saying. "Good afternoon what can I do for you gentlemen?"

The brothers pulled out their FBI ID's holding them up for her to see.

They'd gone from CDC to FBI in the space of a couple of hours.

"Agent's Styles and Murdoch FBI." Sam informed the woman.

She lifted her head and peered down her nose through the spectacles at the ID's, then at each of them in turn. "FBI."

"We need to see the records of a former student." Dean stated.

She indicated to her right. "The records department is down the hall turn right the first door on the right."

"Thank you." Sam said with a slight nod.

Dean preceded Sam down the hallway. They once again showed their ID's to the lady in records who was almost a carbon copy of the lady in admin and soon after that they had Hiromi's file open on the counter in front of them.

"She was a model student, attended all lectures well liked by students and staff, blah, blah, blah." Sam offered reading from the file.

"No wild parties sneaking boys into the dorm?" Dean asked, peering at the file.

"No nothing until November 98 when another student in the same dorm reported a heated argument with punches thrown between Hiromi and her roommate Pauline Conlon."

"Pauline Newton."

Sam nodded. "Gotta be. The incident was witnessed by other students in that dorm. When both girls were spoken to about the incident they said it was a misunderstanding and it wouldn't happen again. No action was taken."

"It's not a lot but it's something. What do you suppose the girls were fighting about?""

"It doesn't say."

"What was the name of the student that reported it?"

Sam looked back through the file. "Err, Susan Morris."

"We should talk to her."

"Yeah I'll get an address."

Sam got the carbon copy lady's attention. "Excuse me I need an address for another former student a Susan Morris."

"Susan Morris well she's right here and at this time of the day," she glanced at her watch, then back up at Sam, "she's probably in her office, her last lecture finished at 4."

"She's a lecturer here at the college?"

"Yes she has been for some time."

They followed the directions given to them and easily found the office. As they approached the office a short brown-haired rather plump woman exited the office pulling the door closed she turned the key in the lock when Dean spoke. "Susan Morris can we speak with you." She looked up surprised. She had a pretty heart-shaped face and clear gray eyes.

She kept suspicious eyes on them as she bent picking up her briefcase then straightened slinging an enormous tote bag over her shoulder glancing between them." And you are?"

Again the brothers produced their ID's. "Agents Styles and Murdoch FBI."

"What does the FBI want with me?"

"We're investigating the murder of Pauline Newton we believe you might be able to help us in our enquiries." Sam said.

"I read about it in the paper, I went to college here with Pauline she was sweet." That was the second time Dean had heard Pauline described as sweet. The first time it had sounded false and insincere. It was genuine coming from Susan Morris.

Sam continued. "In September 98 you reported an incident between Pauline and Hiromi Kawana."

"I was a senior in charge of the dorm. So yeah I reported it. It was vicious, kicking, punching, hair-pulling a real bitch fight. Myself and a couple of the other girls had to break it up."

"Do you know what they were fighting about?" Dean asked.

Susan looked at him and smiled. "The same thing all 19 year-old girls fight about?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, unsure. "Which is?"

"Why a man of course, what else?" Susan clarified.

"What else." Dean mimicked.

"The man was Darren Newton." Sam asked.

"Yes. Hiromi was so angry I've never seen her like that. She was like Doctor Jekyll when he turned into Mr. Hyde; she screamed and yelled, accused Pauline of stealing Darren away from her."

"Did she?"

"No. Darren liked Hiromi as a friend nothing more and then Hiromi introduced Darren to her roommate and best friend. Darren was smitten with Pauline I think it was love at first sight for both of them; Hiromi was jealous and went after Pauline like a wild cat."

"Did they work it out?" Sam asked.

"They must have. I think Hiromi realized that she would never be more than a friend to Darren and she valued her friendship with Pauline. Anyway nothing more happened and Pauline and Hiromi were still friends and roommates right up to graduation."

Dean asked. "You know Pauline and Darren were married?"

"Yes about eighteen months after they finished college, I went to the wedding."

"How did Hiromi seem at the wedding?" Sam enquired.

"You know it's funny you should ask it seemed to me more like she was holding all her emotions inside she was strangely calm and didn't shed a tear. When Darren and Pauline were doing the bridal waltz I caught her with this strange look on her face."

"Anger?"

"No hatred and it was directed at Pauline. Afterwards I thought I had imagined it you know a trick of the light or something. I don't know," Susan shook her head clearing away the memories, "I never completely trusted Hiromi there was something about her; I felt she wasn't sincere like she was putting on an act."

The brothers nodded. Both remembering similar feelings when they had met her.

"Well thank you for your time we won't keep you any longer." This from Sam.

"You suspect Hiromi had something to do with Pauline's murder?"

Sam didn't answer yes or no instead he said. "We're covering all possibilities. Thank you you've been a big help."

They preceded Susan down the corridor their long legs taking them quickly out of ear shot.

When he thought they were far enough away Dean said under his breath." We don't suspect she did we know she did."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

The sun had set 2 hours ago. Dean had pulled the curtains on the darkness some time ago.

They'd been going over the information they had gathered for what seemed like all night.

Sam sat at the hotel table which was strewn with paper, photocopies of pages from the spell book and notes Sam had scribbled stuff on. He was reading through the animation spell for the fifth time. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration looking over at Dean lying on his side on his bed propped up on one elbow going through their dad's journal. "Anything?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean rubbed at his stinging aching eyes. "Nah." He closed the journal and sat up swinging his legs off the bed. "You?"

"Nothing we don't already know. These spells are interesting though, ancient and very powerful."

Dean thought for a moment. He got up from the bed patted at his pockets then went to the closet slid the door open and started searching the suit coat he'd had on most of the day.

Sam watched him for a minute. "Lost something?"

"Yeah my phone. I thought I might ring Bobby."

"Why?"

Dean gave up the closet and picked up his navy blue cargo jacket from the bed, rifling through the pockets. "He's got like a million books at his place; maybe he has one that tells us how to stop her and break these spells and curses?"

"Huh that's an idea." _How come I didn't think of that_?

Dean continued his search. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Damn it's not here."

"When was the last time you used it?"

Dean stood in the middle of the room the jacket hanging forgotten from one hand. He scratched at the back of his head, thinking. "When I rang you at library."

"Maybe you left it there?"

Dean shook his head. _I remember putting it my suit coat pocket and then putting that over the back of the chair._

Dean didn't realize he was thinking out loud until Sam said. "Maybe it fell out?"

"Maybe. It might be in the car. You ring Bobby I'll go take a look." Dean shrugged into the jacket snagged the car keys on his little finger from the table lying amidst the papers.

"Okay."

After Dean had closed the door Sam picked up his cell from the table where it had been doing a good job of a paper weight. He pushed 2 on speed dial. Bobby answered after 5 rings "This better be good Sam I'm eating my tea."

Sam smiled, noting that Bobby was talking with a mouthful of food. "Sorry Bobby I'll call back."

"You got me now might as well say what's on your mind. You two idjits alright?"

"Yeah Bobby we're good." Sam smiled at the backhanded endearment.

"So you gonna talk to me or what? My dinners getting cold."

Sam explained the situation and the information he hoped Bobby could give him or find for him. He explained the spell and the curse reading it out to Bobby. He could tell Bobby was writing it down.

"I'll have a look through my books and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Bobby."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

As Dean exited the hotel he pulled his jacket closer around him and pushed his hands into his pockets as the chill of the night air tried to worm its way under his layers of clothes. He crossed the quiet street and walked the short distance to the Impala.

He popped the trunk on his Baby and picked up the flashlight that had been rolling around in the trunk. Unlocking the front passenger door he shone the light under the seat and all around the foot well not forgetting the small space in between the door and seat that seemed to attract all kinds of rubbish and lost things like a magnet. No phone. He went around to the other side and repeated the same thing with the driver's side. No luck. From there he moved on to the rear seat sliding himself along the seat on his belly lowering his head and shoulders close to the floor he shone the light under the front seat on the driver's side in the hope that he's missed from the other angle; then using his elbows he pulled himself further into the car over the hump of drive shaft the bottom part of his legs and his feet still on the seat; the rest of him wedged between the front seat and the back seat maneuvering the light around he shone it under the passenger seat. The light flickered and went out; supporting himself with one elbow he tapped the light against the floor, nothing.

"Damn it, now the flash light is on the fritz."

The words had barely left his mouth when the door he'd entered through slammed to making him jump. With the now unless flash light still in hand he maneuvered himself up and onto the seat legs stretched out in front of him looking at the closed door. Then simultaneously the front doors slammed shut with a loud thud and the usual squeak of hinges. Dean looked from one door to the other. "What the…?" There was only a light breeze but the night was mostly still and quiet. What breeze there was wasn't enough to make the doors slam like that.

Puzzled Dean and a little apprehensive he was suddenly anxious to be out of here. There were three clicks one after the other as the lock buttons on all the unlocked doors engaged. Dropping the flash light onto the seat beside him Dean pulled at the button on the door closest to him trying to release it at the same time pumping the handle back and forth, but nothing would budge and the door remained closed and locked.

Trying to remain calm Dean grabbed up the flash light and slid over the top of the bench seat into the front and tried the same thing on the passenger door and the driver's door. It was as if the locks had been glued down. Someone or something didn't want him to get out. He was trapped in his own car.

Lying across the bench seat Dean bent his knees and pounded the souls of boots against the driver's side window but the glass stayed firmly in place. Sitting back up he scooted across to the passenger side using the bottom end of the flash light as a hammer he bashed it against the glass. Giving up after a minute he dropped the flash light and pounded his fists on the glass shouting. "Help, somebody help I'm trapped." His frantic eyes searching up and down the street outside hoping to draw the attention of a passerby, but the street was empty.

His shouting was interrupted by a thud of metal on metal and the car rocked gently on its suspension as something landed on the hood. Dean turned his head in that direction so quickly he almost got whiplash. He stared through the windshield and blinked his eyes disbelieving what he was seeing.

Another thud and another and then there were three. Three sets of round eyes looking back at him. "Crap."

Three identical brass monkeys sat on the hood waving their long arms in the air and chattering to him through the glass. The monkey on the right pounded it's hands on the window a spider web of cracks spreading greedy fingers outwards from where the brass hand continued to contact the doomed glass. The one in the middle hit itself on the head the metallic banging vibrated through its body and the one on the left pressed its lips against the glass and kissed it before pulling away and blowing a series of raspberries. The chattering grew in intensity. So loud now his ears started to hurt. Dean tried the door handle again in a vain attempt of a last minute escape.

The pounding on the glass ceased. The monkeys lifted their hands as one; the monkey on the left covered it's ears with its paws the one in the middle it's eyes and the one on the right it's mouth and then all three started bouncing up and down the sound of their metal feet grinding and scrapping across the hood, creating a cacophony of noise with the ear-splitting of their continued chattering. The car began to rock in time with their movements.

Dean unclenched his fingers from the handle he hadn't known he still held onto and covered his ears pressing his palms hard against them; he felt wetness there and knew it was blood he had memories of the same thing happening that night in an Illinois hotel when Cas had tried for the second time to contact him. His throat burned as hot acid like viscous liquid forced its way up his throat and filled his mouth; he gagged and gave a spluttering cough seeing the blood that sprayed from his lips landing on the dash. He squeezed his blurry, stinging eyes together as more hot liquid that could be nothing else but blood ran from between his lashes tracing a bloody path down his cheeks.

The blood was causing his senses to dim he was choking on the blood that gushed from his mouth, soaking the neckline and front of his t-shirt and shirt. No longer able to hold himself up he slipped sideways down the seat back his shoulder and head coming to rest on the seat his blood coated hands fell away from his ears as a pool of blood gathered under his head and began to spread in a widening pool across the upholstery. Along with his awareness at least thank God the monkeys' chattering was fading to an almost bearable level. And then although it sounded like it was coming from a mile off his ever deepening and darkening world was penetrated by three rifle reports. A moment later Dean thought but couldn't be sure that someone calling his name.

As total silence encapsulated and carried him away from that voice his last conscious thought was. _'Sam.'_

_**To be continued…**_

So sorry about the evil cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist.

If you could please take a moment to leave a few words about this chapter or this story in general I would appreciate it.

Thanks for reading.

_Silvertayl_

PS: Check out the Supernatural 2010 Calendar's that I made on eBay. My eBay user name is: footyseaeagle


	6. Chapter 6

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:**

All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:**

Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!**

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:**

I know, I know it's been sooo long since the last update. And I left you with a cliffhanger as well. I don't really have an excuse, but I will beg for your forgiveness. So with forgiveness pending here's chapter 6.

It's very disheartening for writers when we spend so many hours to put each chapter together and we know people are reading but not reviewing. So if there are people out there that are reading Brass Monkeys and are not reviewing; if you could please take a few moments to leave a few words (it doesn't have to be War and Peace)? Seeing the reviews makes the hours of slogging over the computer worthwhile.

_**Stephen King wrote:**_

"_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. **_

_**They live inside us, and sometimes they win."**_

**Chapter 6**

Sam dropped the pen he'd been tapping against the table; stood, lifted his arms above his head hooking his fingers together stretching the aching muscles, trying to ease the tension that had settled across his shoulders and in his neck.

Sam had been aware of the feeling something was wrong that had been slowly building for the last few minutes. He looked at the closed door for the sixth time in 2 minutes, willing it to open and for Dean to walk in. But the door remained closed.

Then it hit him; Dean was in trouble.

He rushed to the door yanking it open so hard and fast it rebounded off the wall and slammed shut behind him as he ran for stairs the quicker way to the ground floor than waiting for the elevator.

Taking the stairs 2 and 3 at a time at break-neck speed Sam prayed for a clear run to the bottom because anyone else on the stairs would be bowled over by a 6'4" missile.

Twenty seconds later he burst from the stairwell and ran across the thankfully empty foyer. He didn't see the strange look the receptionist gave him as he shot through the hotel door and out onto the street. Without pausing and a quick glance up and down the street he crossed to the other side his long legs carrying him quickly down the sidewalk.

As he approached the Impala he could hear a high pitched chattering that sounded like animals of some kind. The trunk was open the car was rocking gently.

Skidding to a stop beside the front passenger door he could see why. The brass monkeys were sitting on the hood bouncing up and down the near ear-splitting noise was coming from them. Tearing his eyes away from the macabre sight of the animated brass monkeys he looked through the closest window. Dean was slumped down against the front seat blood that looked dark almost black in the poor light from the nearest street light covered his face and neck and ran through his hair and a growing pool surrounded his head like a halo. Sam pumped the door handle but it was locked from the inside.

Turning away from the door and Dean he ran to the trunk pulled up the lid on the hidden weapons compartment and pulled out both the sawed off and the pump action shot guns cocking them on the run he rounded the front of the Impala lifted the pump action gun and fired at the closest bouncing monkey its hands across its mouth. As the rock salt hit the dull gold fur of the monkey it dissipated into the air rock salt drifted down onto the hood. Sam aimed and fired again at the closer of the 2 remaining still bouncing and chattering monkeys the one with its paws across its eyes. It followed the first one into oblivion. Sam dropped the now empty pump action and raised the sawed off the remaining monkey its long fingered paws pressed over its ears quieted and turned its head and looked at him the meager light reflecting off its gold fur and the strange metallic glint in its eyes.

Sam hesitated for a split second before he thought of Dean lying bleeding out on the front seat of his own car. He fired the report echoing in the quiet street.

The monkeys were gone at least for now.

Sam turned back to the still figure of Dean. _I have to try and get him alert enough to pop the lock on the door_. Banging his fist on the window Sam shouted. "Dean, Dean." No reaction, Dean remained unmoving the dark pool around his head had spread to the end of the seat.

Sam heard a female voice behind him. "Do you need help?"

Turning towards the newcomer Sam forgot he still had the shot gun in his hand.

A woman with platinum blond hair piled high on her head a long black coat and matching 4 inch high stilettos a black clutch purse held against her middle stood just behind him.

Before Sam could answer with; _of course I need help, _the woman's eyes shifted from his face to the shot gun her eyes widened in alarm and she sucked in a shocked breath. She backed up a couple of steps thrusting her purse in Sam's direction her voice high and wavering as she said. "Here take my money please don't shoot me!"

Sam followed her eyes down to the gun in his hands; he pointed the gun down at the ground saying in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "I'm not going to shoot you, please I need your help, my brother is locked in the car and he's injured. Do you have a cell phone?"

The woman looked from the gun to Sam's face. For a moment Sam thought she would make a run for it. To Sam's surprise she nodded.

"Good. I need an ambulance. Call 911."

Sam turned back to the car not waiting to see if the woman complied with his request. Sam looked down at the shot gun and knew he had no choice but to break the window. Dean would be pissed with him but this was an emergency. It was the window or Dean's life.

Vaguely Sam heard the woman speaking into the cell phone. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure the woman wasn't standing too close then he thrust the butt of the sawed off at the window shattering the glass with the first blow. Shards of glass peppered the seat and Dean's jean clad legs.

He pulled up the button and yanked the door wide the interior light came on giving him a his first proper look at Dean as he scrabbled onto the seat beside dropping the gun on the floor beside him ignoring the sharp sting as glass shards penetrated his pants embedding themselves in his knees and shins as he leaned over Dean.

His hand trembled as he pressed 2 fingers against Dean's bloody throat; relieved when he felt the fast thrum of Dean's heartbeat. The flow of blood seemed to have slowed, but there was so much on Dean and the seat around him Sam felt a moment of panic. _There's so much blood please don't let me be too late. _Needing some kind of a connection with his brother Sam gently laid his palm on Dean's cold cheek. "Dean hey bro you hear me?"

Dean's face remained slack and pale; his blood covered lips slightly parted long eyelashes resting against the blood splattered flesh below.

"Umm the ambulance is on its way." The woman said behind Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked at the woman over his shoulder. "Thank you."

She gave a nervous laugh and backed up. "I'm gonna go now, if that's alright?" Sam noticed her eyes settled on the gun lying on the sidewalk for a moment before she looked back to Sam's face.

"Yeah of course."

And then she was gone. Sam heard the click of her high-heels fading as she hurried away. In the distance he could hear the wail of a siren getting closer with each passing second.

Lightly tapping Dean's cheek he said. "I'll be right back. I gotta get rid of these guns."

Backing out of the car he dragged the sawed off from the floor. Quickly he scooped up the empty pump action and hurried to the back of the car throwing the guns into the open trunk he slammed the lid and pocketed the keys as the ambulance lights flashing and sirens blaring rounded the corner.

Sam ran into the empty street and waved his arms in the air at the fast approaching ambulance alerting the driver of his position.

When he was sure the driver had seen him Sam ran back to Dean he kneeled beside him again, running a hand through his blood soaked hair. "Help is here, hang in there bro… please?"

Sam was aware that the siren had shut off. The flashing red and blue lights reflecting off Dean's pale face. He felt the car dip as one of the EMT's climbed in beside him; a light floral scent filled the small space. Sam turned his head to look at the new comer. She was African American dark tight fuzzy curls pulled back from her classic dark African face, typical full lips of her ancestors her kind warm brown eyes focused on Dean.

Firm hands grasped his arms from behind pulling him from the car depositing him on the sidewalk. The second EMT responsible filled the space Sam had moments before occupied.

He stood on the sidewalk blood covered hands hanging at his sides listening as the two leaning over Dean assessed his condition. For awhile after that everything was a blur of movement and voices. The second EMT backed out of the car and ran around to the driver's side. He pumped the handle before saying. "Gina, pop the lock."

Sam saw Gina reach forward complying with her partner's request. He could hear the murmur of their voices as the man leaned into the car.

After a couple of minutes Sam felt the touch of a hand on his arm and again accompanied by the same scent as before. _When had she gotten out of the car? _"Can you tell me what happened?"

Sam looked down into the kind brown eyes of Gina. "He came to the car to get something I came down to see why he was so long and he was like that. Is he going to be alright?"

"Greg's stabilizing him. Your friend has lost a lot of blood. We're going to transport him to the hospital."

"My brother."

"Pardon me?"

"He's my brother."

"Okay your brother, who broke the window?"

"I… it was broken when I found him."

Greg poked his head out and up over the car. "Gina I need that gurney ASAP."

"On its way." Gina patted Sam's arm before running to the back of the ambulance retrieving the gurney and pushing it to the driver's side of the car.

Unaware of the crowd that had gathered around them on shaky legs Sam stepped off the sidewalk and went around to the other side of the car. He hovered close to the door but out of the way of Gina and Greg; watching as between them they lifted Dean from the car onto the gurney. Sam caught a glimpse of Dean as they wheeled him away from the Impala. His mouth and nose were covered by an oxygen mask there was an IV line in the back of his hand.

Sam followed them to the back of the ambulance; collapsing the gurney they slid it into the left side. Gina jumped in beside Dean. "Are you riding with your brother?" Greg asked as he grasped the handle of the left hand door preparing to shut it.

"Yeah."

"Hop in."

Sam didn't need to be told twice he mounted the three steps and sat down opposite Dean's legs next to Gina who was hooking Dean up to a heart monitor mounted on the side of the ambulance. Greg closed the doors and a second later Sam heard the slam of a door the engine roared to life the siren started up its wail again as the ambulance leaped forward.

"What's his name?" Gina asked as she clamped a blood pressure cuff around Dean's arm.

"Dean."

"And yours?"

"Sam."

"Okay," she called out to Greg, "BP's 90 over 65, heart rate 160."

Sam didn't have to ask he knew that was bad. Blood pressure low heart rate high. Dean's heart was trying to pump his greatly reduced blood volume to his organs. He reached out and gripped Dean's jean clad leg just above the ankle; to let his brother know he was there.

Gina continued to monitor Dean's condition. She glanced at Sam's hand on his brother's leg saying. "You can talk to him."

Sam looked at Dean's face. The oxygen mask misting with every breathe he took. "Dean hey Dean you're on the way to the hospital, Gina's taking good care of you."

Sam saw Dean's eyes moving under the lids. Dean could hear him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Dean I'm here." He gave Dean's leg a gentle squeeze.

Dean's eyelashes fluttered again but remained closed, his breathing labored. "Sam… who… the… hell… is Gina?" The question sounded muffled through the oxygen mask.

Sam had to chuckle at that. "Gina's the EMT, Dean. You're on the way to the hospital."

He saw Dean absorb this information.

"Sam… the… brass… monkeys… they came… for… me."

"It's alright Dean they're gone. You're safe now."

"What does he mean brass monkeys came for him?" Gina asked.

Sam shrugged, shaking his head.

"You… have to stop… her."

"Sure Dean... soon."

"No Sam… now... before she… hurts… someone… else."

Gina asked in a curious tone. "Before who hurts someone else?"

"I don't know." Sam answered. Hoping that Gina would think he was delirious from shock and blood loss. _Don't say any more Dean…please?_

As if in response to Sam's silent plea. Dean's eyelids stilled their rapid movements. He had fallen back into unconsciousness and remained silent for the rest of the short journey.

On one hand Sam was grateful that Dean wasn't saying more but on the other hand he wanted Dean to be awake and talk to him to reassure him it was gonna' be alright.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

How long had the silence and darkness lasted? _Hell I don't know it could have been minutes, hours, days or months. This is weird though_ _there is no pain only lethargy and weakness._

The soft surface he lay on cradled his heavy body; dispersing the vibration of an engine and the gentle roll and the occasional bump as the vehicle carried him to… where? As the darkness began to retreat; muted light penetrated his eyelids and the distant murmur of voices became clearer, above the low rumble of the engine.

_What the hell is that thing over my mouth and nose? I gotta' get rid of it. But first I gotta open my eyes. That's gonna be harder than it sounds. _No matter how hard he tried he couldn't coax the leaded lids apart. _Nope can't do it. _Then the first clear thing he heard since he'd thought he heard Sam call his name was… Sam.

"Dean hey Dean you're on the way to the hospital, Gina's taking good care of you." _That's Sam, so it was his voice I heard Thank god he's okay, the monkeys didn't get him too. Wait… hey Sam who the hell is Gina?_

Dean had to know. "Sam?"

"Yeah Dean I'm here." He felt Sam's giant hand squeeze his leg just above the ankle.

"Sam… who… the… hell… is Gina?" The question sounded muffled through the thing over his mouth.

Dean heard Sam chuckle; and the note of amusement in his voice. "Gina's the EMT, Dean. You're on the way to the hospital."

_Okay that clears that up. Now for the important part._ "Sam… the… brass… monkeys… they came… for… me." _Jeez that was hard work. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh yeah the monkeys._

"It's alright Dean they're gone. You're safe now." _Thanks for that Captain Obvious._

"What does he mean brass monkeys came for him?" _So that's Gina? She sounds hot._

"I don't know." Sam answered.

_What? Yes you do. _"You… have to stop… her."

"Sure Dean... soon."

_No Sam, not soon. _"No Sam… now... before she… hurts… someone… else."

Hot sounding Gina sounded curious. "Before who hurts someone else?"

_Oh wait I forgot about Gina. Sorry Sammy I get it now you want me to shut up about the monkeys and Hiromi. Well that's fine cuz…I can't keep the weakness and darkness at bay any longer._

Sam's hand on his leg anchored him as he slipped back into oblivion.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Sam sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair beside Dean's bed; his right leg bouncing up and down at a rapid pace, waiting impatiently for the doctor to come. The doctor the nurse said would be here in 15 minutes and that was an hour and a half ago.

Sam looked at Dean's face the oxygen mask couldn't hide Dean's pallor. The smattering of freckles across Dean's cheeks and nose standing out in stark relief. _How many more times do I have to do this Dean? _It had only been a couple of weeks since he'd sat beside his battered and bruised brother watching a machine breath for him. _I'm not ready to do this again; not yet not ever._

After Dean had been stabilized in the ER. He had been admitted. That was 2 hours ago.

Dean had drifted in and out of consciousness. It had become a routine over the last hours. Dean would wake his unfocused eyes searching for Sam; then he would try to remove the oxygen mask; Sam knew why he wanted to ask him if he was okay; and then seconds after Sam had pulled his hand away saying. "Leave it Dean." He'd drifted off again. Sam lost track of how many times this had repeated itself.

Eventually a tall, thin severe looking man with white blond hair and skin almost as pale wearing a lab coat the same color as his hair came in. The man's face was thin to the point of being gaunt his cheekbones protruding like spars. He reminded Sam of a white rabbit sans fluffy soft fur and gentle nature. Sam stood so quickly he knocked the chair over. "It's about time." He said as he hastily righted the chair never taking his furious stare from the man.

The white rabbit didn't seem perturbed. Ignoring Sam's comment he shot a dismissive look at Sam as he strode across the room picking Dean's chart at the base of the bed his icy blue eyes scanned the chart quickly before he tossed the chart onto the bed and started to examine him. In turn forcing Dean's eyelids open shining a pen light into them causing Dean to stir and turn his head away. He shone an ophthalmoscope down Dean's throat and ears before listening to his breathing with a stethoscope, and then he pulled down the bed clothes prodding and palpitating Dean's abdomen and stomach through his hospital gown.

At this intrusion Dean groaned; his eyes fluttered open his unfocused gaze on the doctor. "Dude… personal space." He muttered through the oxygen mask.

Ignoring Dean the white rabbit jerked the bed covers back up picked up the chart and began scribbling something on it.

_This guy has the bedside manner of a toad. _"Well?" Sam asked.

The doctor's icy stare landed on Sam across Dean's bed before sliding back to the chart. "Whatever caused the bleeding seems to have stopped now." He offered as he replaced the chart at the base of the bed."

"That's it?" Sam asked angrily.

"I'll schedule an endoscopy for the morning; that should tell us more."

"An endoscopy?"

"Yeah they put a camera down the esophagus into the stomach and-"

"I know what an endoscopy is. What about now? Shouldn't he be awake by now?"

The white rabbit never answered his question instead saying. "We'll keep up the IV fluids; monitor him for the rest of the night. The best thing for him at the moment is rest."

"What about a blood transfusion, he lost a lot of blood?"

"I hardly think a blood transfusion is necessary."

Sam was about to argue the point when he found himself staring open-mouthed at the doctor's back as he made his way towards the door. "I have other patients to see too." He said as he exited the door.

"Lucky them." Sam said to the closed door.

Sam looked down at Dean who had drifted off again. He flopped back into the chair, huffing out a lung full of air. "Bro that guy needs to give himself an injection of personality."

He laid his forearm along the edge of Dean's bed, turned his head and rested his cheek against his arm. "I'm gonna shut my eyes for just a few minutes bro."

Sunlight worried his closed eyes. Sam lifted his head blinking in the brightness of the morning light flooding the room._ Crap_ _I must have been asleep for hours. _His blurry sleep glazed eyes went straight to Dean. Either it was a trick of the morning light or his imagination but Dean looked better he had a little more color in his face. _Maybe the white rabbit was right._ At some stage during the night while Sam slept someone had been in and changed the oxygen mask for a nasal cannula.

A thought suddenly hit Sam patting at his pockets he surged to his feet; again knocking over the chair. "Holy crap I forgot about Bobby, and my cells at the hotel. Don't go away, I'll be right back."

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

Dean drifted in that weird state somewhere in between sleeping and waking; or sleep-waking as he thought of it. Every now and then he surfaced battling to drag his recalcitrant eyes open searching out Sam who he knew was nearby. Just as he suspected Sam was seated beside what he assumed was his hospital bed. _How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being in an ambulance._

Over an unknown amount of time Dean thought he might have reached up to remove that God damned annoying thing on his face. He needed to ask an important question. _You okay, Sam?_ Sam intercepted his questing hand wrapping his long fingers around Dean's hand and gently pulling it away, his voice sounding distant and echoing eerily when he said. "Leave it Dean." _Okay Sammy you don't have to get bossy._ A second later he was back to sleep-waking.

Sometime later there was the intrusion of a light shining into each of his eyes. He turned his head away to late to avoid the blinding bright spots of light left in the lights wake. _What the hell! _Something cold and metallic invaded his ears; the oxygen mask was pulled away and his mouth was forced open none too gently for a minute then the mask was replaced. Then the final insult a blast of cool air brushed against his bare legs as the covers were pulled away and what felt like boney fingers prodded and poked his stomach. "Dude… personal space." He managed to force out around his swollen tongue a moment before the covers were pulled back up.

Then he heard Sam's voice and another voice he didn't recognize and then there was only silence.

-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::-

"Sam where the hell have you been? I've been calling all night." Bobby tried to cover up his worry with anger.

"Yeah, sorry Bobby I left my cell at the hotel."

"Dean's not answering his either. Where the hell are you two idjits?"

Sam cleared his throat before answering. "We're at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"She sent the monkeys after Dean."

"God no, Sam, Is he okay?"

"I got to him just in time. If I'd waited a minute longer… "

"Sam listen to me carefully Dean's still in danger. Once the spell is cast it won't be broken until Dean's dead."

Those words sent a dread coursing through Sam's body. "What am I gonna do, Bobby?"

"I think I found away to stop it. This spell requires an alter and an item belonging to the victim. Find the alter, place something of hers on it, read the spell over the alter. If I'm right it _should_ turn the spell against her and away from Dean."

"Should, but you're not sure."

"No Sam I'm not but if you got any better ideas I'd be glad to hear em', his next words held a note of anxiety, "Sam you gotta hurry before the monkeys come back to finish the job."

"I'm on it. Thanks Bobby."

_**To be continued…**_

Hope it was worth the wait? Please review and let me know.

Sabine; I hope you're enjoying your eye-candy.

_Silvertayl_


	7. Chapter 7

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:**

All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:**

Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season**** 4!!!**

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:**

I know I promised it wouldn't be so long for this chapter. I do have a good excuse this time. I had most of it written and then decided I didn't like it, so I rewrote it and then rewrote it again and again and again... you get the idea. Then I couldn't decide whether to keep writing; which would have delayed posting even further or to break it into another chapter. In the end I decided to break it here and put the rest of what I had written into the next chapter.

The good thing about that is the first part of chapter 8 is already written. I can't promise that chapter 8 will be posted before Christmas but maybe before the New Year.

Any way here's chapter 7, enjoy.

"_**If we do not hear, see, or speak evil, we ourselves shall be spared all evil."**_

_(A 17__th__ century Japanese religious principal)_

**Chapter 7**

When Dean next emerged from sleep; proper sleep not that weird sleep-waking thing, the room was empty. Sam was gone.

The feeling of lethargy and weakness had retreated somewhat leaving him calm and relaxed and his head a little fuzzy.

He turned his head towards the source of the bright light to his right. Sunlight touched the window ledge outside; from the angle of the sun Dean figured it was either late morning or early afternoon. He lifted his right hand to shield his eyes against the sudden brightness, and bashed himself in the head with a pulse-oxy clip on his index finger. _Great that's all I need, concussion_. He blinked a few times and then glared at the offending finger his eyes now adjusted to the light. Beyond the window was a cloudless blue sky. In the near distance trees waved languidly in a slight breeze.

Dean surveyed the rest of the room. It was pleasant and cheery with pale aqua walls; an abstract framed print adorned the wall opposite where he was propped somewhere in between sitting and lying. Left of that was a closed door that must lead to the corridor beyond. To his left a white molded plastic chair was pulled up close to the bed and behind that an open door. Dean could make out the shape of a toilet bowl inside the darkened interior. The sight of which alerted him to a full bladder and what could amount to an imminent disaster. Throwing back the bed covers he swung his legs to the ground closing his eyes against the dizziness that threatened to send him backwards onto the bed. Out of the corner of his eye through his spinning vision he saw the IV pole and latched onto it with a shaky grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" A stern voice enquired.

Dean turned his head towards the newcomer but before he could answer a whirlwind dressed in white descended on him. A moment later found himself back in the bed with the covers pulled up to his waist. He turned angry green eyes onto the stick thin older nurse with short cropped spiky gray hair as she fussed with the covers.

"Hey lady if you don't want to change the linen on this bed you'll let me get up to use the bathroom."

"Well aren't we testy this morning?" She said taking a step away from the bed and putting her hands on her hips.

"You would be too if you had a bladder that's about to burst."

She smiled at him and patted his leg through the blanket. "I'll bring you a bedpan."

Dean pointed towards the bathroom. "Can't I use the john?"

"I'm afraid not you have to stay in bed until they come down to take you to theatre."

"Theatre, what am I going to theatre for?" _What the hell?_

"You're scheduled for an endoscopy in an hour."

"Why do I need an endoscopy?"

"They need to find out where the bleeding came from."

_I know where the bleeding came from. I gotta find Sam and get the hell out of here. _"Where's Sam?"

"You mean the really tall guy, broad shoulders hazel eyes that was here all night?"

"That'd be him."

"He made a phone call and then he left."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"An hour and a half ago, he gave me a message to give to you, now what was it…?" She tapped her mouth with a finger, "Oh yes he said to tell you he was going to take care of things, said you'd know what he meant."

"On his own?"

"He was on his own when he left, now you just rest and I'll be right back with that bedpan." And then the whirlwind was gone.

_Damn it Sammy what are thinking doing this on your own. _A memory from last night surfaced; his own voice saying. _"You… have to stop… her."_

"_Sure Dean... soon." _

_No Sam, not soon. "No Sam… now... before she… hurts… someone… else."_

"Oh no Sammy you didn't go after her on your own?" _What have I sent Sam into? _Sam would need help to take on Hiromi and those damned monkeys; he shouldn't be doing this on his own. _I'm getting outta' here pronto._

Dean again threw back the covers and swung his legs to the floor. Pulling the pulse-oxy meter from his finger, he grasped the IV cannula where it was taped into the vein on the back of his hand and pulled it out, pressing a finger to the bloom of blood that sprang forth. Pushing himself away from the bed he wobbled into the bathroom the inside of his head turning at a fast pace like a child's spinning top. After taking care of his immediate bladder problem he wobbled to the small closet and pulled his clothes out and threw them onto the bed.

The weakness Dean assumed was from the loss of blood and whatever it was they had pumped into him through the IV made the job of dressing harder and it took twice as long as it should have. All the while Dean kept throwing glances at the door waiting for nurse whirlwind to appear with the promised bedpan. The collar and the front of his t-shirt and shirt was stiff with dried blood it felt scratchy against his skin. The hardest thing was getting his boots on as he bent down his vision blurred and he felt nauseous; eventually he tied them off and made his way to the door.

Dean opened the door enough to peer out into the corridor; his room was at the very end of the corridor to his right a window looked out onto the same trees Dean had seen from the window in his room. Pulling the door to behind him and trying to look inconspicuous. He was clutching his jacket which had come through last night's ordeal relatively unscathed and free of blood high around his throat to conceal the bloody shirt underneath. He started down the corridor to where he hoped the elevator was. Passing by a male nurse supporting an elderly lady in a pea green dressing gown tethered to an IV pole. Thankfully there was no sign of nurse whirlwind.

He gave a relieved sigh as he rounded the end of the corridor and found himself facing 2 elevators. He pushed the down button in between the elevators and waited impatiently for one or the other to arrive.

Three minutes later he was in the hospital parking lot looking for an unlocked car. The first 4 he tried were locked the handle of the fifth gave under his hand, he slid in behind the wheel and 90 seconds later he was speeding away from the hospital towards Sam.

* * *

Sam had been lucky as he left the hospital a cab was pulled up to the entrance. He promised the driver a fat tip if he made the trip to the hotel a speedy one. He knew it was money well spent t as the driver made the journey in what Sam thought was record time.

He had his leg out of the cab before the cab with a screech of tires jerked to a stop outside the hotel, throwing some bills in the drivers general direction Sam ran across the footpath and into the hotel lobby, ignoring the receptionist as she called out to him; he hurried up the stairs to the room forced the key into the lock flung the door open picked up his cell and was out the door and back down the stairs in a flash. The receptionist again called out to him; and again he ignored her as he flew across the lobby and out onto the street.

The Impala was as they had left it last night; shattered window and all. Sam brushed shards of glass off the front seat trying to ignore the drying blood, Dean's blood coating the seat he slid behind the wheel; fired up the Impala. He had to stop the spell before the monkeys came back to finish what Hiromi had started.

Sam pulled up out front of Hiromi's modest two level home. A late model sedan was parked in the driveway. _Looks like Hiromi took a day off work to summon the monkeys again._ He went to the trunk and took out his Glock and pushed it into the waistband of his pants, pulled his jacket down to conceal it.

Sam made his way to the front door checking for any movement at the front windows, reaching the front porch and with a glance over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being observed he picked the lock.

The house was eerily quiet. With caution Sam went from room to room on the ground floor checking all the closets and cupboards that would be large enough to keep an altar. The lounge, kitchen and small study yielded nothing, even the small basement off the laundry was a bust, no altar no Hiromi. Going back to where he had entered, Sam made his way up the staircase opposite the front door. On the landing at the top of the stairs was a hallway with doors spaced on either side and towards the back wooden steps descended from a meter square hole in the ceiling to the landing carpet. _Yahtzee!_

Sam pulled his Glock from his waistband holding it out in front of him and with as light a tread as possible and even more caution than before he ascended the fold down steps to the dark entrance of the attic.

After his head and shoulders cleared the entrance he checked for immediate danger. Finding none he pulled himself to his feet he looked into the darkness. The attic ran full the length and breadth of the house; the pitch of the roof was high so Sam was able to stand without having to stoop.

A small grimy window that would look out onto the back yard let in little light and the corners of the room were shadowed and cloaked in darkness.

Taking a step towards the other end of the attic away from the window something brushed against his ear. It felt like a spider's web. Sam swiped at it silently; he felt his cheeks redden when he saw the spider's web was a harmless string dangling from the center of the attic ceiling. It danced back and forth before settling in front of his face. _Get a grip Sam it's a light string. _

He pulled the string the naked 60 watt bulb threw back some of the shadows. The outer corners still shrouded in darkness. Most of the space was taken up with the usual things people store in their attics; tea chests, cardboard boxes and old or broken pieces of furniture drop sheet covered frames leaned here and there. The very back of the room still hidden in shifting shadows.

But Hiromi was there standing silent and still with her slender back to Sam. The added light from the bulb hadn't distracted her from what was in front of her. Sam took a couple of steps towards her, stepping around obstacles in his path as stealthy as possible, trying not to alert her to his presence. As he drew closer and his eyes adjusted to the low light; he saw she stood in front of a long low steamer trunk pushed up against the wall. A satin red cloth edged in gold covered it almost to the floor. Half burned but unlit red candles adorned the two matching gold candelabra's on either side of the slight woman, one of her tiny hands was wrapped around the stem of the candelabra on her right.

A vertical roof support beam was the last obstacle in his path as he stepped around it Bobby's words were playing in his head. "_Find the altar, place something of hers on it, read the spell over the altar. If I'm right it should turn the spell against her and away from Dean."_

This was the altar. This was what he was looking for. And Hiromi was here he could end this now, _"place something of hers on it," _The meager electric light caught in the fall of her glossy blue-black hair.

_Something of hers, huh. What could be more hers than her hair? All I need is one strand._

On the balls of his feet Sam crept forward until she was in reach if he stretched out a long arm. With the gun trained on the center of her back he cautiously reached out his free hand towards her hair.

Sam froze in the motion when she began to talk, but the words she said were not for him, but they were familiar to him. He had read them and practically memorized them from the sheet of paper still on the table in the hotel room. It was the animation spell. She was summoning the monkeys.

Knowing he had to hurry his hand drew closer to her hair, as his fingertips touched the silky strands Hiromi stopped reciting the spell at the same moment she suddenly spun around to face him. Sam took an involuntary step backwards catching a brief glimpse of something elongated and colored black in her left hand a fraction of a second before she thrust it at his chest.

As the object connected with his chest through his shirt a sting of burning pain ran out from the end of what he now knew was a the stun gun the electrical current invaded his body running like quick silver along his nerves coursing and surging to his extremities the shock felt like it was trying to force itself out through the top of his head and the soles of his feet.

Sam's body jerked back with the force of shock. His Glock flew from his hand like a bird on the wing as he fell backwards the back of his head cracked hard against something his body landed hard spread-eagled on the floor of the attic.

Winded and with the remains of electricity dispersing through his head, fingertips and toes he lay literally stunned, his lungs straining to draw in a breath. Sam blinked his watering unfocused eyes, trying to clear his vision and locate his adversary. Hiromi's face loomed above him a smile of pure evil twisting her exotic features. The stun gun in one hand and the candelabra in the other.

"I've been waiting for you."

And with that she brought the base of the candelabra down aiming at his head. With little control over his straining stunned body Sam tried to raise his arms to protect his head. His body wouldn't obey the frantic signals his brain was sending out and his hands stayed spread out at his sides. He could only brace himself mentally as the base of the candelabra filled his vision a moment before it connected with his forehead; a sharp pain burst across his brain and then there was nothing.

* * *

For Sam hearing is the first sense to return after being unconscious, but there was silence. Hot on the heels of hearing came smell; he smelt a combination of musty dampness and furniture polish. Then fee ling returned and what he was feeling wasn't good. His head throbbed with pain courtesy of the candelabra and the blow to the back of his head the pain from each meeting somewhere in between filling his head and spiking with every beat of his heart. There was a stinging spot on his chest that felt like he'd been touched with dry ice.

He cracked open his left eye and then his right eye blink away warm dampness before he could take stock of his situation. His legs were stretched out in front of him his ankles tied together with course rope. Lifting his head to ease the pull on his neck muscles and waiting for his swirling vision to settle he saw the same course rope was looped 3 times around his chest holding him against something hard and unyielding that dug into the center of his back. His arms were pulled back behind him and the thing he was against and tied with what felt like the same rope around his ankles and chest. He tested the bonds twisting his hands experimentally to see how tightly they were tied, not too tight but tight enough so that any movement caused the rope to chaff the skin at his wrists.

Turning his head to the left Sam got his first uninterrupted look the altar. The now lit candles in candelabra's flanked each end of the steamer trunk the tiny flames reflecting off the red satin material and gold embroidery edging cloth covering the trunk. In the center towards the back was an ornate gold box with Japanese figures carved into it seated on it was a small brass ornament of the three wise monkeys. They seemed to be looking down at the collection of varied articles laid out in front of them at the front of the trunk articles that looked out of place and one Sam recognized; Dean's phone, and next to that was a small jade Buddha and what looked from this distance to be a diamond stud earring.Sam had never seen the earring or the Buddha before but he knew who they belonged to. The Buddha was stolen from Lei Yuan and the earring was the one Pauline Newton thought she had lost.

He heard a creek of the floorboards to his right and turned his head towards the sound. Hiromi was picking her way towards him through the attic, she was carrying a tray.

Sam turned his head away from her as she got near. He followed her high-heeled calf length dark brown boots with his eyes as she stepped around his tied feet and placed the tray on the right hand side of altar. The stun gun protruded from her back pocket. He raised his eyes from the boots to jean clad legs tucked into them, up her petit body to her face.

Hiromi turned to him pulling the stun gun from pocket pushed her fingers of her left hand into the front pocket of her skin tight jeans and leaned her weight onto one hip and looked down at him, she smiled showing a row of even white teeth that would have done well in a commercial for toothpaste.

"You're awake, thought you were gonna sleep through all the fun," she said pleasantly, leaning close to Sam she waved the stun gun in Sam's face, "this is the first time I've used this, bought it on line a couple of months ago for personal protection, it works well, don't you think?"

Sam said nothing glaring up at her with hatred oozing out of every pore.

She stood, placed her fingers over her mouth and gave a little giggle. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed or should I say the wrong side of the stun gun."

She pulled the wrought iron chair that was close by to the side of the altar, dusting it off with her fingertips she sat down, crossing one leg over the other at the knees, indicating the tray with a white porcelain teapot with a bamboo handle on the top and two small handle less Japanese green tea cups and Sam's own Glock. "Would you care for some tea?"

From the position she was in now she couldn't see his hands so glaring at her Sam continued to try loosening the bonds. Through clenched teeth replied, snidely. "You can take your tea a shove it where the sun don't shine." In his head he could hear Dean saying, _"That's my boy."_

A look of anger and hatred flashed across her face, replaced a moment later by another toothy grin. "A simple no thank you would have been sufficient."

She turned on the chair putting the stun gun on the tray speaking as she poured tea into one of the cups. "While you were out, I had to move you and tie you to that beam it was hard work you're big and heavy, I think I deserve some tea, don't you?"

Sam didn't answer, busy wriggling his wrists the rope cutting deeper into his skin. _My imagination or did they give a little?_

Hiromi took the cup from the tray and turned back to face him lifting the cup to her mouth she took a delicate sip. Her dark fathomless eyes peered at him over the top of the cup.

"You might as well stop trying to get loose, you're tied good and tight," she paused indicating towards the cup, "sure you don't want some? It's good." Hiromi said as she took another sip.

Sam bit back another Dean like retort, glancing to her right at the altar, at Dean's phone. "So you got me what happens now, huh? You gonna summon your monkeys to kill me as well?" Sam continued to wriggle his wrists.

She took another sip before answering. "All in due time for now we're waiting."

The rough rope broke the skin on his left wrist. "What for?"

"Your partner."

"My partner you're kiddin' right? He's not coming; he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh he's coming."

Sam hoped on one hand that Dean was coming to save him yet again and on the other hand that he wasn't because he was walking into a trap.

_Dean if you are coming, please be careful._

_**To be continued…**_

So now Sam is trouble as well, oh dear. Can Dean rescue Sam and survive the brass monkeys? Make my Christmas and send me lots of reviews, good, bad or indifferent, please!!!!

_**Happy Greetings of the Christmas Season to all. **_

_**Stay safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**_

_**Silvertayl**_


	8. Chapter 8

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:**

All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:**

Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!**

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:**

As promised here's chapter 8 before New Year. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 7 and all those who added Brass Monkeys to their favourites and story alerts.

Hope everyone had a happy and safe Christmas, here's chapter 8 and its Dean to Sam's rescue or is it?

_**Stephen King wrote:**_

"_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. **_

_**They live inside us, and sometimes they win."**_

**Chapter 8**

Dean pulled the stolen car up to the curb behind the Impala parked outside Hiromi's house. Sparing a quick glance at the dark colored sedan parked in the driveway.

Sprinting to the Impala, he leaned in the driver's side open window. The keys dangled from the ignition. This was the only time Dean could remember being thankful Sam hadn't taken them with him. He plucked the keys from the ignition quickly retrieving his pearl-handled .45 colt from the trunk noting Sam's Glock was missing before slamming the trunk. He checked the clip as he sprinted to the porch, uncaring if anyone saw him; his immediate worry was for Sam, not for some possibly freaked out locals calling 911 to report a man with a gun entering their neighbor's house. He was breathless and dizzy after the 30 meter dash from the car. Taking a deep breath he turned the handle he wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. _Way to go Sammy._

A set of stairs ascended opposite the front door; instinctively Dean knew his brother was up there. Taking the stairs two at a time he was in the hallway at top in a flash. Towards the rear a fold down set of wooden attic stairs descended from a square black hole in the ceiling to the carpeted floor of the hallway.

The sound of a muted female voice emanated from the dark hole above him. "Would you care for some tea?"

Followed closely by a louder male voice Dean knew as well as his own. _Sam._ "You can take your tea and shove it where the sun don't shine."

In spite of the dire situation Dean smiled, whispering. "That's my boy."

Praying there was no creaking risers he ascended the steps as quickly and quietly as possible, pausing with his head just below the dark opening, listening.

"A simple no thank you would have been sufficient," Hiromi said her voice now much clearer. "While you were out, I had to move you and tie you to that beam it was hard work you're big and heavy, I think I deserve some tea, don't you?"

Dean clenched his teeth in anger. _That crazy bitch hurt Sam._

There was an elongated pause. "Sure you don't want some? It's good." Hiromi's voice was pleasant.

Sam didn't answer right away, and then he said. "So you got me what happens now, huh? You gonna summon your monkeys to kill me as well?"

"All in due time for now we're waiting."

"What for?" Sam's voice held anger and curiosity at the same time.

"Your partner of course." Hiromi sounded surprised that Sam wasn't aware of her plans.

"My partner you're kiddin' right? He's not coming; he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh he's coming."

_He's here, bitch._

Cautiously and slowly Dean lifted his head above the rim of the opening.

The light of the attic was poor, but Dean could make out Sam's form. He was sitting side on to him tied to a roof support beam at the far end of the attic. His legs and feet were obscured from sight by the numerous contents of the attic.

Hiromi appeared to be sitting beyond and to one side of Sam. Dean could see the pale blur of her face framed by her dark hair; the rest of her hidden by the same things concealing the lower half of Sam.

Directly opposite Sam Dean could see the altar although from this distance in the dim light it was hard to tell much about it.

At that moment Sam turned his head towards where Dean was hiding in partial darkness.

Sam was both relieved and horrified when he saw Dean in the opening to the attic. He gave Sam a hand signal to keep her talking. Dean must have overheard that he was walking into a trap. _Keep her talking, not a problem bro._

Sam turned his head back facing forward so he could keep Hiromi in sight on his left and Dean in his peripheral vision on his right. "Why'd you do it why'd you summon the monkeys in the first place?"

Hiromi sighed. "Because of Darren of course, you see I've been in love with Darren since college he and I were dating. I made the mistake of introducing him to my best friend, he took one look at that fat sow and it was like I didn't exist anymore."

With Hiromi's attention now on Sam, Dean made his move pulling the rest of his body over the rim of the opening; in a low crouching run he made for the large cardboard box slightly in front and to his right. Trying to make himself as small as possible he waited for a few precious seconds before he peered around the edge of the box.

Sam had seen Dean move from the attic entrance to the cover of a large cardboard box. Sam slid his eyes back to Hiromi she hadn't seen him.

Hiromi continued her story. "I tried all kinds of things to win him back but he was besotted," she paused, suddenly surging to her feet taking up the Glock she began pacing back and forth in front of the altar, "It was then I knew Darren would never be mine if Pauline was around, I just had to wait for the right time," she gave a frustrated laugh, "I had to wait for many years, when I found that book of spells at the library I started formulating a plan to get rid of her. Darren would have to turn to me for comfort and I knew I could make him love me."

Sam saw Dean as he moved from behind the box to the cover of a drop sheet covered painting. A jumble of boxes and furniture obscured him from Sam's view and now Sam could only guess where he was.

Hiromi stopped pacing turned to the altar, picking up the brass monkey's ornament looking lovingly at them. "My grandmother bought this from Japan many years ago, before she died she gave it to me she told me they represent a 17th century religious belief, 'if we do not hear, see, or speak evil, we ourselves shall be spared all evil', my grandmothers grandmother told her that keeping a statue, ornament or carving of the monkeys will keep evil away from your door, I kept them all these years, and at last they are being used for something other than keeping away evil and gathering dust on the shelf. In combination with 2 spells from that book these little guys are doing my bidding."

"So you're using them to create evil not ward it off." Sam sounded incredulous even to himself.

Hiromi placed the monkeys back on their pedestal turning back to Sam. "I wouldn't say creating evil, just a way of getting what I want, namely Darren."

"A rather elaborate way of getting rid of a love rival." Sam said his eyes pinned to her face.

She squatted down next to Sam her elbows on her thighs the Glock hanging loosely from her fingers. "Ingenious don't you think?"

Sam returned her smug gaze. "If Darren ever finds out you killed Pauline he will never love you, quite the opposite he will despise you."

"Well he's never going to find out."

"What did Lei Yuan do that was so bad huh, no wait don't tell me he stuffed up your dry cleaning or something?" Sam asked with a sarcastic twist of his lips.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Not this last time but the time before last I went to pick up my dry cleaning and he told me it wouldn't be ready until the next day," she waved her hand in a circle, "made some lame excuse that one of the machine's had broken down and it had put them behind with their cleaning. I was so angry so last week when he was out the back I stole the Buddha and that night I summoned the monkeys."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "You're one crazy bitch you know that?"

Her reaction was swift and painful. She back handed him across his face, his already throbbing brain bouncing inside his skull intensifying the pounding keeping time with his heartbeat.

Dean clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his gun as a resounding crack filled the attic. Dean didn't need to see them to know what had happened she had hit Sam. _You're gonna' pay for that, bitch_.

But he remained where he was out of sight of both Sam and Hiromi; he couldn't fire at her from this distance the risk of hitting Sam was too great. He needed Hiromi to be further away from Sam.

Sam picked up where he had left off; his tone now laced with anger. "And Dean you barely know him, how'd he piss you off?"

She stood and resumed her pacing. "He was getting too close to discovering it was me who killed Pauline and besides I don't like him, he's a smart ass."

Sam gave a half hearted laugh glancing into the shadows concealing his brother. "Yeah Dean has that effect on people."

Hiromi made another pass in front of Sam, turned and stopped looking down at him. "I took his phone when you two were at the library."

"And I want it back, bitch."

Hiromi spun around facing Dean who had materialized out of the shadows to the right of the altar. She put the muzzle of Sam's own gun against the side of his head.

Sam felt the cool metal against his scalp as he looked at his brother.

Dean stood 7 feet away legs braced apart gun centered on Hiromi's chest.

Sam could feel the blood from his now lacerated wrists soaking into the rope from his continuing effort to free his hands. "There you are we've been waiting for you."

"Untie Sam now."

She shook her head. "No Sam's going to watch you die and then he'll join you."

"I don't think so; I'll shoot you before you can summon the monkeys."

Hiromi giggled. "The monkeys are already here… waiting."

"Nice try." Dean said.

"I summoned them while poor Sam here was unconscious."

"You're lying." Sam heard the note of doubt in Dean's voice.

As if on cue one of the monkeys dropped from above landing with a resounding thump behind Dean.

Dean heard the thud as something heavy hit the floor behind him and felt the vibration run through the floorboards under his feet. But he didn't move keeping his eyes and gun trained on Hiromi. A stack of cardboard boxes to his left toppled forward falling across the floor in between him and Hiromi, Dean slid his eyes to the left another monkey clambered onto the upturned box that had been on the bottom of the stack and started bouncing up and down, crushing the box beneath its heavy metal feet. The third one waddled out of the shadows behind Sam it sat down and banged one dull metal paw on the floorboards.

The monkey behind Dean began to chatter and bounce, quickly joined by its companions, the sound rising fast to the ear-splitting din Dean remembered all too clearly from last night.

He kept his eyes and gun trained on Hiromi who didn't seem to be affected by the noise; he risked a glance at Sam, his brow was furrowed his eyes screwed up against the noise.

Dean wanted to cover his ears as familiar warmth welled up and spilled down the sides of his face dripping off the sides of his jaw falling onto the collar of his shirt.

His throat started to burn as his esophagus filled he tried unsuccessfully to hold back a wet cough that sprayed blood onto the floor. And now his eyes were filling a film of red covering his vision turning Sam a dull red.

"No, no, Dean." Sam's anguished call sounded dulled and far away, crowded by another sound Hiromi was laughing.

His legs no longer able to support his weakened body's weight Dean went down to his hands and knees, the colt still clutched in his hand banged against the floor boards. He squeezed his stinging burning eyes shut as he coughed and choked on his own blood.

Sam tried to shut out the chattering of the monkeys, through screwed up eyes he saw Dean doing the same thing the gun pointed at Hiromi began to shake and drop lower, blood already soaking each side of Dean's face and dripping onto his shirt, he bent slightly forward the gun lowing further as a wet cough of blood sprayed out in a semicircle onto the floor in front of him. His green eyes held Sam's as they filled with blood twin rivers running down his stubble covered cheeks.

Hiromi started to laugh; Sam cried out in anguish. "No, no, Dean."

Dean's knees buckled and he fell forward onto his hands, his head hung low as he coughed up more blood, it splattered onto the floor sending up little spurts of dark red like raindrops in a puddle.

With one mighty tug Sam felt the rope fall away from his wrists the rope that was damp with his own blood. Hiromi still had the gun pointed at his head using the side of his hand he landed a chopping blow to Hiromi's wrist, with a small cry her fingers opened and she let go of the Glock; it skittered away across the floor under the fallen cardboard boxes.

Quickly on his feet Sam didn't hesitate drawing back his hand he slammed a clenched fist into her face. Her head whipped to the side with the force of the punch her body turning she stumbled sideways falling half across the altar her left arm sliding across the red satin material, scattering the articles on top; a thin trail of blood dripped from her nose catching on her top lip before dropping onto the red cloth, to be instantly absorbed by the red fabric.

"_Find the altar, place something of hers on it, read the spell over the altar. If I'm right it should turn the spell against her and away from Dean." Blood is something of her DNA like hair._

Hiromi turned back towards him leaning one elbow on the altar her other hand up to her bleeding nose, her coal black eyes filled with hatred, anger, madness and evil.

Sam began to recite the spell dragging the words he had read over and over at the hotel from his memory, his voice ringing out through the attic, almost drowning out the chattering of the monkeys.

Continuing to recite the spell he turned away from Hiromi towards Dean who was now face down on the floor hands clenched as he continued to choke on his own blood, shoving the cardboard boxes that separated him from his brother to one side and ignoring the monkeys surrounding him he knelt down beside Dean taking him by his upper arms he turned him sparing a quick glance at his blood covered face and closed eyes before he gathered his barely conscious brother into his arms pulling him back against his chest, trying to ignore the thumping behind his eyes.

Sam shouted the last line of the spell.

Dean's head lolled against Sam's collarbone, Sam felt the warmth of Dean's blood soak into his shirt front.

The monkeys stopped their chattering Sam saw the one on his left had stopped bouncing its attention now on Hiromi. It waddled forward a few steps the one that had been behind where Sam was tied against the beam did the same. He felt the brush of metal against his sleeve as the one that was behind them moved closer to Hiromi ignoring them as it passed by and stood in front of Hiromi.

Hiromi was standing in front of the altar her chin covered in blood. Her wide eyes going from one monkey to another and back again.

The monkeys began to chatter as they moved closer; Hiromi shook her head taking a step backwards the middle of her back coming up against the altar, and a look of fear on her face as she realized she had nowhere to go and she was now the target of the spell she had cast. Her voice low and breathless as she said. "No… please… no."

The monkeys resumed their chattering, bouncing up and down and waving their arms in the air the chattering quickly built to that ear-piercing crescendo Hiromi pushed her hands hard against her ears.

One by one the monkeys lifted their paws the one on Hiromi's right placing them over his ears the one in the middle over his eyes and the one closest to the brothers over his mouth.

Hiromi began to cough; a choking cough, blood from her ears leaked from between her fingers and was joined by more blood trailing down her cheeks then as she coughed harder it began to dribble from her mouth.

Sam felt Dean stir against him, a slight movement as his head rolled against Sam's shoulder. He looked down as Dean gave a wet cough; moments later Dean's eyelashes fluttered then lifted to reveal a slit of green. Sam let out a relieved breath tightening his hold on his brother noting the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

There was something soft and warm pressed against his back and wrapping around him holding him. It was comforting and vibrated at regular intervals. He rolled his head against the warmth his cheek pressed into soft material that smelt like Sam.

Dean became aware of a few things, his ears were ringing with the chattering of the monkeys his closed eyes were stinging and felt gritty the inside his mouth swollen and tender a metallic taste coated his taste buds; he coughed to clear his throat trying to rid his mouth of the metallic taste. He blinked open his eyes and what he knew instinctively were Sam's arms tightened around him, a warm breath tickled the top of his head tipping his head back and to the side he looked up into Sam's hazel eyes filled with a myriad of emotions, fear, worry, relief and love.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean."

"Sammy why are you hugging me?" his voice sounded raw and scratchy and was barely a whisper above the monkey's chattering.

"Because I can." Sam said with a slight nod of his head.

"Okay then."

The chattering died away drawing the brother's attention.

Hiromi fell forward onto her front, her face turned towards them her body twitched and jerked as a steady stream of blood poured from her ears sliding across her face joining with the blood seeping from her wide staring eyes; gagging sounds along with bubbles of blood welled from her open mouth running down onto the floor, spreading out around her head.

Dean didn't want to look and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. The twitching of Hiromi's body gradually lessened and after what felt like an eon she gave one final jerk and lay still.

And then the monkeys were gone one second they were standing over Hiromi's body and then they vanished, the air where they had stood shimmered with an eerie golden light and then the attic was once again in semi darkness.

After a minute Dean said. "Sammy you were taken out by a woman who weighs eighty five pounds fully clothed and ringing wet."

Dean could feel Sam looking down at him. "She used a stun gun on me Dean."

"Okay Sam if you say so."

"Shut up."

"How did you know how to make the monkeys turn on her?"

"I… I figured it out."

Dean wiped his sleeve across his bloody mouth before he said. "Bobby told you didn't he?"

Sam gave chuckle. "Yeah."

Dean nodded smiling. "Help me up."

"Why?"

"There's something I gotta do, help me up."

Sam pulled him to his feet his hands wrapped around Dean's biceps. Once Dean was on his feet Sam moved his grip to the front of Dean's jacket.

Dean looked down at Sam's bloody wrists. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing just a scratch."

Dean swayed like a ship in a high sea Sam's grip on his jacket the only thing keeping him upright.

"Dude you gonna be alright?"

"Yep I'm good." Dean pulled away from Sam's grip moving slowly over to the altar he stepped around Hiromi's body glancing down briefly at the dead woman and the pool of blood spreading around her dark head. Sam followed closely behind ready in case Dean needed him.

Once in front of the altar Dean picked up his phone and tucked it into his inside pocket, then he reached forward and picked up the jade Buddha pushing it deep into the right hand pocket of his jacket; and then did the same with the ear ring.

To Sam's surprise Dean then picked up the brass monkey ornament rolling it around in the palm of his hand before he pocketed that also.

In a sudden flurry of motion Dean swept the remaining items from the altar. They hit the floor with an accompanying sound of breaking china scattering, bouncing and rolling in all directions. The candles extinguished and dislodged from the candelabras as they hit the floor rolling over and over spilling tendrils of melted wax across the floor before they came to rest at Hiromi's feet.

Dean thought how close he'd come to being a victim of the monkeys, not once but twice. But now the spell was broken and the altar destroyed. Dean hoped that was the end of it, He didn't think he could survive another encounter with those freaky monkeys.

Sam's voice had brought him out of his reverie "I think we've seen the last of those monkeys." Dean lifted his eyes to look at Sam. His brother was looking at him with a look of relief.

Dean blinked his eyes as Sam's face became all fuzzy around the edges and a fog descended over his face a frown of concern creased Sam's forehead quickly replacing one of relief, Sam's voice sounded echoing and far away even though he was standing 3 feet away. "Dean… hey Dean." He reached out to steady himself hand grasping at the steamer trunk beside him for support and missing he was going down and he couldn't stop himself.

As his vision started to tunnel he felt Sam step close and his arm go around him lowering him gently to the floor a moment before a curtain of darkness and silence descended.

* * *

Dean blinked rapidly at him his face draining of color. Sam frowned in concern. "Dean… hey Dean."

Dean reached a shaky hand out towards the trunk beside him and missing by inches, as he began to fall Sam stepped in close and put his arm around him easing him down to the floor, cradling the back of his head in his large hand to prevent it from hitting the floor.

"Guess I should have seen that coming," Sam patted Dean's chest, "I'll be right back bro."

Sam picked his way across the attic down the stairs, then down to the ground floor making his way quickly to the kitchen he opened the cupboard above and to the right of the sink and found glasses and plastic tumblers; he smiled to himself; _people are in some ways easy to predict always keep the glasses close the sink. _Filling a tumbler half full of cool tap water he almost ran back up to the attic.

Dean hadn't moved. Placing the tumbler on the floor Sam hunkered down beside Dean and tapped him lightly on the cheek. Dean's lashes shivered and he turned his face partially away from Sam's hand. Sam gripped Dean's shoulder and shook it gently. "Dean come on I need you to drink this, you gotta replace some of that blood, dude."

Dean turned his head away from the annoying tapping on his face. _Leave me be will yah?_ Whether he said it or thought it he couldn't be sure but the tapping stopped only to be replaced a moment later by his shoulder being shaken and Sam's voice low but insistent. "Dean come on I need you to drink this, you gotta replace some of that blood, dude."

Then it came back to him; the attic, Sam tied up, Hiromi, the monkeys, then Hiromi dying, the monkeys gone, destroying the altar, falling, Sam catching him, then silence and darkness.

Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was Sam's worried face looking down at him. He gave a crooked smile saying. "Think you can sit up a bit, I've got some water for you to drink."

Dean groaned. "I'd prefer Jack, Jim or Johnny."

"Sorry dude H2O will have to suffice."

"Suffice? Dude you've been into the thesaurus again." Dean said as he struggled up onto his elbows; Sam put an arm around his back and supported him to a sitting position then picked up a cream colored tumbler from the floor and held it out to Dean.

Taking the tumbler from Sam Dean took a couple of tentative sips the cool liquid washing down the coppery taste lingering in his throat, then realizing how thirsty he was he drained the tumbler and handed it back to Sam.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand. Think you can make it to the car?' Sam asked after a minute.

"Yeah I'm good, let's do it"

Sam kept a tight grip on Dean's arm, _just in case,_ as they made their down the attic stairs, and out of the house.

They emerged from Hiromi's house to find long shadows creeping across the landscape indicating the imminent arrival of night and the end of a day that could have ended in disaster for one if not both of them.

Sam bundled Dean into the Impala's passenger seat. Dean grumbled saying he was capable of driving his own car. Sam shoved a water bottle into Dean's hand insistent that Dean drink it and rest there while he goes and retrieves their guns from the house and clean away any evidence that they had been here, and most of that evidence was needless to say Dean's blood.

Dean watched as Sam went back inside a flash light from the trunk in his hand. Dean drank some more water and then rested his head against the cool glass of the window. _I'll close my eyes for a bit._

He heard the creak of the driver's side door opening and closing. He opened his eyes to darkness night had closed in the street was dark. He'd fallen asleep. _How could I have fallen asleep? _He looked across the interior of the car.

Sam had his hand on the key in the ignition, bloodied torn skin visible at his wrist. Sam was looking at Dean.

Dean could see and feel the sheer exhaustion that rolled off Sam in waves.

"I fell asleep." He said with a note of surprise.

"Uhuh." Was all Sam could muster.

"You look done in, how you doin' Sam, how's your head and your wrists, want me to drive?" Dean asked, concerned and feeling guilty that he'd slept while Sam was cleaning up the attic.

"Dude too many questions. I'm okay. I've got one hell of a headache but it's nothing some aspirin and a mattress won't fix."

"I'll take a look at your wrists when we get back to hotel."

Sam nodded then started the engine. He was bone weary, his head felt like it was about to burst and his wrists throbbed and stung with every movement of his hands.

As he pulled away from the curb Dean suddenly said. "Wait Sam I forgot about the car I took from the hospital-"

Sam interrupted. "Relax dude, I fixed it. I drove it about a mile away and walked back."

"You did what?" Dean looked at him annoyed. "Jeez Sam why didn't you wake me up I could have followed you in the Impala so you didn't have to walk back."

"Nah I thought it best to leave you to sleep, don't worry about it it's done; besides you would have done the same for me."

Dean didn't answer with words he didn't need too. _And then some, Sammy and then some._

_**To Be Continued…**_

The monkeys are gone and Hiromi is dead and about time too. Now it's time for the boys to heal and recuperate. Please review and make 2009 for me.

Happy New Year to all my faithful readers.

_Silvertayl_


	9. Chapter 9

**BRASS MONKEYS**

**Disclaimer:**

All recognisable characters remain the property of their respective creators and owners.

**Story Notes:**

Set in season 4. After 4:16 On the Head of a Pin. **Spoilers for season 4!!!**

Beta for this story is once again _msokiedokie._

**Chapter Notes:**

So here is the final chapter of Brass Monkeys. Thanks to my loyal readers who jumped on board for the ride and left me reviews and comments along the way and to all the new readers, welcome!

"_**If we do not hear, see, or speak evil, we ourselves shall be spared all evil."**_

_(A 17__th__ century Japanese religious principal)_

_**Stephen King wrote:**_

"_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. **_

_**They live inside us, and sometimes they win."**_

**Chapter 9**

Sam had helped Dean to wipe as much of the visible blood as possible from his skin using a crumpled handkerchief Dean found stuffed in his jeans and some of the water, the second coating of blood drying rapidly on his on his collar and the front of his shirt he couldn't do anything about. Sam pulled the sleeves of his jacket down over his bloodied wrists, before entering the hotel lobby. Luckily there was no one around to see their disheveled and bloody entrance.

Stepping tiredly off the elevator at their floor they slowly made their way down the hall to their room made, lethargic tired legs not responding to their brains signals to lift step forward and down causing them to trip on invisible obstacles, hands clutching at each other's sleeves offering as much support as they could. Sam would have smiled if he had the energy, because he wasn't sure who was helping who; if Dean was supporting him or if he was supporting Dean.

Dean leaned wearily on the door resting his heavy head on the solid wood panel the first aid kit tucked under his arm waiting as Sam inserted the key into the lock and turned the handle. His support abruptly gone Dean fell through the open door, pulling himself to a stop long enough to drop the kit onto the table then continued forward until he collapsed on his back with a groan onto the nearest bed.

Closing the door Sam leaned his back against it and gave a weary sigh eyeing the empty bed as it beckoned to him. With a groan mirroring Dean's he pushed away from the door and shuffled over to the bed his head pounding with every step; falling face first into the soft downy pillow, his body bouncing once before settling.

A minute of silence ensued before Dean rolled onto his side facing Sam who was face down spread eagled on his bed long limbs dangling over the sides, eyes shut.

"Sam, hey I have to see to your wrists." Dean almost whispered reluctant to disturb his exhausted brother.

"Ummm." Pushed past Sam's barely parted lips, his eyes remained shut.

"Sam, you can't fall asleep yet." Dean said considerably louder.

Sam lifted his head his brow creased in annoyance. "Wharr."

Dean sat up slowly and swung his legs off the bed on Sam's side, levering himself to a stand he slapped Sam on the calf of the leg nearest to him. "Come on get up and come over to the table."

Sam cracked his right eye open and glared at Dean. "Quit nagging, I'm up already."

Dean smiled and made his way to the table plunking into the nearest chair, pulling the first aid kit towards him the plastic box cutting a swathe through Sam's research papers forcing a few over the edge of the table fluttering down to the carpet.

Sam reluctantly coaxed his exhausted body up from the comfy mattress, shuffling towards the table he looked at Dean as he placed various items from the kit onto the table. Noting how pale Dean was and the pinched look around his eyes and mouth, crusty dried blood still visible in his ear. Sam bent over and opened the mini bar rummaging around inside, eventually locating what he was looking for; of course it was right at the back, he dragged the plastic screw top bottle filled with green liquid out and put it on the table next to Dean's elbow, before he dragged himself to the other chair lowering his aching body onto the floral seat, opposite his brother.

Dean picked up the bottle Sam had placed at his elbow examining the color of the liquid inside with suspicion before glancing at the label.

"Gatorade, I hate that stuff." Dean protested, looking over at Sam.

Sam had a round raised, multi-colored, mottled bruise in the center of his forehead becoming more pronounced with every passing minute

"Just drink it Dean. It will give you some energy and replace some the fluids and electrolytes you lost with all that blood."

"Don't wanna." Dean said like a petulant 6 year old, glaring at the bottle in his hand.

Sam scratched absently at the spot on his shirt over the small burn mark on his chest. "Its drink that or I'm taking you back to the hospital which means more needles and IV fluids, you choose." Sam said with a raised eyebrow, causing the bruise to turn into a lopsided oval.

Dean pulled a face but remained silent unscrewing the lid he took a reluctant sip and shuddered as the too sweet sticky liquid coated his taste buds and slid down his throat.

"Your turn." Dean said indicating Sam's swollen torn wrists.

Sam shrugged out of his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to give Dean access to the damaged flesh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean take another sip from the bottle of Gatorade.

Dean uncapped the bottle of antiseptic lotion wetting a wad of cotton dabbing at the lacerated skin until all the dried blood on both wrists was gone making sure the wounds were clean and free from any debris or rope fibers, then he slavered them in antibiotic cream and wrapped them in gauze securing the ends with micro pore tape.

"That bruise looks nasty, what she hit you with?"" Dean said as he stood and moved behind Sam.

Fingering the tender swollen spot on his forehead Dean referred to, Sam watched Dean move behind him. "The base of the candelabra," a moment later he felt Dean's fingers in his hair fingertips gently moving over his scalp, "dude what are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see if your head's got a crack in it we wouldn't want your brain to leak out." Dean said as his fingers slid across his skin.

"Very funny its fine doesn't hurt that much," adding, "oww." As Dean's fingers found and probed a painful spot.

Dean probed the swollen but intact skin. "Skin's not broken, you might have a concussion though," Dean let Sam's hair fall back into place and moved around in front of him, reseating back into the vacant chair, "you got a headache?"

"Oh yeah." Sam answered long fingers again skimming over the tender swollen spot on his forehead.

Dean assessed his brother. Sam's hazel eyes were bloodshot, lines of pain around his mouth, he looked exhausted and generally like crap. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Umm I grabbed a couple of hours at the hospital."

"Dude you should see yourself those bandaged wrists make you look like an escapee from a psychiatric hospital." Dean said with tired grin.

"I'm laughing on the inside. "Sam answered with a slight lift of his lips.

Dean reached into the kit and pulled out a bottle of aspirin rolling it across the table towards Sam. "Here, you'll need these."

"Thanks." Sam said as he scooped the bottle up from the table.

They sat in silence for a moment Dean taking a shuddering swollow of the Gatorade.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay, you should too." Dean said as he pushed up out of the chair, stopping abruptly when the room spun alarmingly his head felt thick like his brain was sloshing around in thick mud, he closed his eyes his body swaying like an exotic night club dancer.

When he next opened his eyes his dirty boots swam into view he was again seated in the chair, there was something cool on the back of his neck and some pressure against the back of his head.

Dean tried to lift his head but the pressure on the back of his neck increased. "Not yet." Accompanied the added pressure.

A strange feeling of claustrophobia of being closed in had him reaching up and behind his head taking a firm but shaky hold of what he realized too late was Sam's wrist pulling it away from his head at the same time as he raised his head.

Sam gave a hiss a pain as Dean's fingers closed around his bandaged wrist, pulling his wounded hand out of Dean's grasp and into his chest, frowning as Dean raised his head his green eyes focusing on him.

Unnoticed the neatly folded damp face washer slid from his neck landing on the carpet with wet plop. For a moment they stared at each other; Sam was kneeling down to one side of him, a pained, worried frown on his face one hand cradled to his chest the bottle of Gatorade in his other hand. Dean gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry Sammy I didn't mean… forgot, I… did I hurt you?"

"Its fine, I'm good."

"Guess I shoulda' got up more slowly, huh?" Dean said with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital?" Sam wondered out loud eyeing Dean's pasty face and trembling hands.

"No I'm alright I just got a little dizzy is all, I'm gonna go lie down."

"You're gonna drink this first," Sam held out the bottle of Gatorade.

"Oh come on Sam, it's gross." Dean protested with more strength than he felt.

"Okay let me put it this way you've got two choices drink it or hospital."

"Alright you win I'll drink it." Protesting with every mouthful Dean drank the rest of the Gatorade. When he was down to the last mouthful Sam stood and went to bathroom coming back with a glass of water shaking 3 aspirin out of the bottle downing them with half of the water.

Dean felt Sam's eyes on him as slowly this time he got to his feet he peeled off his jacket throwing it over the back of the chair ignoring the metallic clunk muted by the material of the jacket the brass monkey ornament in the pocket made as it thumped against back rest of the chair. Not wanting to lean down and untie his laces at the risk of another dizzy spell afterwards; with difficulty he toed off one boot and then the other as he crossed to the bed, ignoring the comforter that had slipped onto the carpet he didn't have the energy to pull it up over himself crawling onto the very inviting warmth and softness.

A minute later he heard the swish of fabric then felt the comforter settle over him.

"Thanks Sam." His voice barely a whisper. But Sam heard him.

"You're welcome." A few seconds after Sam's answering whisper he heard a contented sigh as Sam fell onto his own bed.

Both were asleep before the clock ticked over to 10pm.

* * *

Dean heard the pounding that at first he thought was only in his head, before the realization that someone was banging mercilessly on the door soaked into his somewhat addled brain. He groaned at the intrusion, calling out. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

At his hourse call the pounding stopped abruptly, sitting up Dean gave a muffled curse trying to free his legs from the clinging folds of the comforter, when finally he threw back the cover and planted his feet on the floor he waited a moment for another bout of dizziness to pass.

He walked quickly to the door another curse this one more audible than the last as he trod on one of his discarded boots left smack in the middle of his path to the door, tipping dangerously sideways, before he regained his much less than 100% balance, taking the last few steps to the door.

Unlocking it he pulled it open, caught a brief glance of a familiar truckers cap before being engulfed in a hug so fierce his ribs were in danger of giving way under the onslaught causing him to stumble back a step the hugger still clinging to him like a limpet.

"Can't… breathe." He forced out of his constricted lungs.

How much time had gone by Sam had no idea. The aspirin had either worn off or didn't work because there was still a rhythmic pounding in his head.

He heard Dean groan, his voice hoarse as he said. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The pounding stopped and Sam realized from Dean's words it had not been in his head; someone was banging on door demanding entry.

Not ready to open his eyes to find out who the hell was it was; Sam heard movement to his right then a muffled curse; followed by the sound of material sliding against skin, followed by a puff of cool air against his face as Dean must have thrown the comforter back.

Curiosity won over and he lifted his head pulling his arms out from under the pillow propping himself up on one elbow he looked over his shoulder as Dean cursed again his progress halted as he stepped on something causing him to teeter to one side for a brief moment before he straightened and continued on to the door unlocking it and pulling it open.

Before he could say anything Dean was enveloped in a plaid bear hug forcing him to take a step back into the room.

"Can't… breathe." Squeaked out from between Dean's lips a pained expression on his face.

"It's good to see you in one piece boy," the bear-hugger said with Bobby's voice, then he stepped back moving his arms from around Dean to Dean's shoulders holding him at arm's length, "I could throttle you, the both of you," from under the brim of his truckers cap, Bobby's warm brown eyes flicked between the two of them, "would it kill either of you two idjits to pick up a phone and let me know that you're alright, when I couldn't get either one of you on the phone I drove here like a bat outta' hell I think I broke the land speed record," he stopped his tirade long enough to draw in a breathe then said, "well nothing to say for either of you?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam a smile playing around his full lips his green eyes filled with amusement.

Sam rolled over onto his back returning Dean's smile with one of his own and a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't look at me."

Dean turned back to face Bobby his smile now as wide as split watermelon, chasing away the weary lines that marred his face. "Nice to see you too Bobby."

* * *

_**Two Days later**_

They had a hard time convincing their old friend that there was a perfectly good explanation why neither of them answered their phone. Dean's having a rundown battery from being left on while in Hiromi's possession and Sam's had been set to vibrate when he went to Hiromi's house.

Now two days after Bobby had gone back to South Dakota, they were leaving Bangor, both itching to be back on the road and someplace else after the 2 days they'd spent resting and recuperating in the hotel.

As they loaded there duffle bags into the trunk of the Impala Dean had announced there were a couple of things he had to do before they left.

Sam didn't ask what those things were but he wasn't surprised when a few minutes after leaving the hotel Dean pulled the Impala up outside Charlie Yuan's apartment building.

"Wait here," he'd said, "I won't be long."

"Sure thing." Sam had answered watching as Dean entered the apartment building.

Mrs. Yuan answered Dean's knock on the door. Mr. Glover?"

"Hello Mrs. Yuan, I'm returning something that belongs to you." Dean held out his hand palm up.

Mrs. Yuan's drew in a breath her dark eyes filling with tears as she glanced down at the small Jade Buddha nestled in the palm of Dean's hand.

"Lei's Buddha, you found it." She said reaching out a trembling hand taking it from Dean's palm, running a fingertip in a circular motion over the Buddha's distended stomach.

"I knew you would want it back."

Mrs. Yuan looked up at Dean as the first tear overflowed her short spiky lashes. "Thank you Mr. Glover I can't tell you how grateful I am, my husband treasured this little statue. I will put it back in the shop, we are reopening tomorrow you know, Charee is there now getting everything ready."

"So soon?"

"It's what Lei would have wanted; he hated to disappoint his customers."

_Ironic that the only customer Lei Yuan did disappoint was the one that killed him._ "Well I must be going."

"Thank you again Mr. Glover."

* * *

Darren Newton reacted in a similar vein minus the tears, but the emotion the man felt when Dean handed him Pauline's earring was palpable.

"I never thought I'd see this again, thank you for returning it, where did you find it?"

"I'm sorry I can't say."

Darren rolled the earring between his fingers the sun reflecting off the facets in the diamond. "The coroner's office released Pauline's body two days ago; I'll finally get to bury her."

Dean nodded unsure what to say. He didn't want to use some standard ridiculous line to Darren about getting closure.

"Would you like to come in I have some fresh coffee brewing." Darren asked as he pulled the door open wider.

The inviting smell of the brewing coffee tantalized Dean's sense of smell. "Smells good but I'm sorry I can't stay, Sam's waiting in the car."

Darren stepped forward holding out his hand. "Thank you, Dean, for this." He held up the earring.

Dean clasped his hand. "No problem it's all part of the job."

As Dean began to walk away down the path, Darren called out. "She's dead you know… Hiromi."

Dean turned back to face him. "I know."

"It was the same way as Pauline… wasn't it?"

"Yes it was."

Darren nodded. "She was a good friend."

_If only you knew the truth? I should tell him, but why? What good would it do? The truth can't bring Pauline back. _"Good bye Darren."

Sam sat in the passenger seat outside Darren Newton's home, absently scratching at the bandage on his right wrist resting on the frame of the repaired window of the Impala. Trying to ease the itching through the bandage that had being growing more insistent as the morning progressed. The itching was annoying but it meant that he was healing, his headache had dissipated and had been gone for more than 24 hours; the bruise on his forehead had begun to fade and the small burn on his chest had almost gone thanks to the application of burn cream 3 times a day.

Through the windshield he watched Dean stride around the front of the Impala, all signs of the lethargy associated with the blood loss gone; the usual healthy skin color had returned to his face and he didn't seem to have any lasting after effects from the monkey's attacks.

There was the familiar creak of hinges as he opened the door and slid behind the wheel.

Dean fiddled with the key in the ignition, looking thoughtfully out of the windshield into the distance.

"Everything alright?" Sam ventured.

"I couldn't tell him."

"Couldn't tell who what?"

"That it was Hiromi that killed Pauline."

"If it makes any difference I think it was the right decision not to."

Dean nodded and looked over at Sam. "You're probably right."

A few minutes after pulling away from the Newton home Dean pulled off of Broad Street into a near empty container yard that backed onto the bay, he pulled the Impala into a marked parking spot close the water.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked looking around the deserted yard.

Dean pulled the brass monkeys from his pocket. "I'm gonna get rid of these."

Not waiting to see Sam's reaction Dean got out of the car walking up to the barrier separating the yard from the water, he looked down at the monkeys. "Well guys I'd like to say it's been fun but I'd be lying so… good riddance."

Drawing back his arm he hurled them far out into the bay.

When Dean returned to the car, Sam asked. "So where to now?"

"Well there is one more thing I'd like to do before we leave Bangor."

"And that would be?" Sam asked his brows rose so high they disappeared into his bangs.

"Nar you'll think its lame, we'll just head out." Dean said with a shake of his head.

"Dean go on tell me."

"Promise not to laugh and poke fun at me for the next thousand miles?"

"Boy scouts honor." Sam gave the boy scouts two fingered salute.

"You were never a boy scout, Sam."

"Doesn't matter Dean, just tell me."

Dean rushed out. "I wanna go check out Stephen King's house and maybe get a few snaps, there I said it."

"That's not lame I'm a big fan of Stephen King he's one of my favorite authors, you got the address?"

"You serious, you're not yankin' my chain?" Dean looked unsure.

"Drive on Stephen King awaits."

Dean looked across at Sam's smiling face as he scratched at his bandaged wrists.

_Maybe things would be alright… maybe?_

_**THE END**_

Well that's it for BRASS MONKEYS. I hope you found the ending satisfactory.

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know your overall thoughts of the story.

Stay tuned for my next Supernatural story entitled: KNIGHT IN TARNISHED ARMOR, coming soon to a fan fiction web site near you.

_Silvertayl_


End file.
